


Scott Rubble

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Flintstones
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, a lost little boy named Scott ventures into Bedrock to get away from a couple of goons and winds up meeting Amanda (read Caveless Girl first) and she invites him to celebrate her niece and nephew's birthday to give him a real taste of family life and soon Scott finds himself adopted by Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm to lay low for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started on a stormy night and where a little cave boy was running and then his as two men were looking for him. The boy ran as fast as he could, he was nearly stumbling into the town of Bedrock.

"I can't believe you let that brat get away!" The first cave man said to the other caveman out of frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll find 'em, he can't hide forever." the other man chuckled darkly.

"If we lose him the boss will have our heads." The first caveman said.

"He's only a kid, he couldn't had gotten too far..." the other scoffed.

"Says the one who got his butt kicked by a kid." The caveman said.

The other man shoved him. "Aw, shuddap."

"Anyways let's just find that brat before he gets too far away." The caveman said.

"Come on, then." the other one said as they continued to track down the child they were after.

Bedrock's residents were asleep and unaware of what had been happening.

However, there came a woman with platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and wearing a tiger skin dress came out of her house to bring in milk bottles and petted the sabor-tooth tiger who was out in the yard and went back inside. The young cave boy had to think of a way to get as far away from the two cave men as possible.

The woman was on her way inside her home, then she saw something from the corner of her eye. "Is someone there?"

The shadowy figure just hid.

The woman looked around and went inside briefly, then came back out, looking to the tiger. "This isn't for you now, no eating it..."

The tiger nodded, then went back to sleep as it was late.

The woman then went against the bushes where the figure hid and went back inside. "It took my mother two hours to make that, and I don't want to hear any fussing. Good night, kind stranger." she shut the door and locked it, going back to bed.

"I-I didn't know." A voice said. It sounded like a child's voice.

The woman heard that and came back out, going to the bushes. "Sweetie, are you alright?" She could tell this was a child.

"I-I'm trying to hide from two mean men and try to find a family, you know one with a mother and a father and a brother and a sister?" The little cave boy said.

"Rubbles or Flintstones?" the woman asked.

"I'll either one." The little cave boy said.

"Well, it just so happens that Barney and Betty Rubble are my adoptive parents," the woman replied. "Why, just think seven years ago as of tomorrow it'll be when my niece and nephew I never thought I'd meet would be born and now to have their seventh birthday. Why don't I take you inside and get you settled? You can be my guest to their birthday when Mom, Dad, Fred, Wilma, Stony, and I go see them."

"Thank you, ma'am." The little cave boy said. When he came out from the shadows he had peach skin dark brown hair light blue eyes and he was wearing tiger-skin clothes.

"Come on, let's get you in before you freeze..." the woman settled him as she let him into her home. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"My name is Scott." The cave boy said.

"Hello, Scott, my name is Amanda Rubble."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda." Scott said.

"You look a little beat up, honey..." Amanda crouched down a little with a washcloth and started to wash Scott's face. "Don't your Mom and Dad take care of you properly?"

The word mom and dad made Scott look down, very sad. "They're gone." Scott said out of sadness.

"Gone?" Amanda sounded touched. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry... Believe it or not, I know just how you feel."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yes," Amanda said softly. "When I was younger, my parents were killed out of jealousy because we were aristocrats. I felt like I had no other choice, but to take myself and my baby brother out of our home, we had no other living relatives... I decided to put myself to work despite being a minor, and all I could do was put my baby brother into a foster family and I'd go off to find a way to support myself, though about six years later, I unknowingly met my little brother's adoptive parents and then my brother had come home from school and Barney and Betty adopted me since they adopted my brother."

"Cool." Scott said.

Amanda finished washing Scott's face, then went to take him into her bedroom. "Here, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch. You look like you haven't gotten much sleep."

"I haven't gotten any sleep." Scott said.

"Well you'll probably sleep a lot better now." Amanda smiled as she allowed him to climb into her bed.

"Good night." Scott said.

"Good night." Amanda let the light out, then decided to bunk on the couch.

Scott fell asleep instantly. Amanda smiled, then sat on the couch, kicking her feet up, wrapping herself up in the warm and fluffy blanket and lying her head on the pillow, returning to sleep herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amanda was making dinosaur eggs for breakfast and made some scrambled ones for Scott, since he was a little kid.

In another house that belonged to the Flintstones, Fred, Wilma, Pebbles, and Bamm-Bamm and Stony were still asleep.

"Chip, wake up!" the white-haired girl shook her brother awake. "Wake up!"

Chip then woke up, startled. 

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" his sister sounded excited.

"What's so exciting that it couldn't wait?" Chip asked his sister.

"Don't you remember what day it is?" She asked as she pointed to the calendar circled on today's date. "It's our birthday!"

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget?" Chip asked himself.

The girl giggled, then bit her lip. "C'mon, let's go see if Grandma, Grandpa or Uncle Stony have our presents out."

"Yeah." Chip agreed.

Chip and his sister then decided to tip-toe out of the room they were sleeping in which was their mother, Pebbles' old bedroom when she was growing up. The twins were close to the kitchen table, but a light was flicked on.

"Chip and Roxy Rubble, no presents until your birthday party and cake." an elderly woman who was their great-grandmother, Pearl, scolded them firmly and even waved her finger.

This caused for the twins to groan.

Pearl then softened her expression. "I'm sorry for yelling... I get that from spending time with your grandfather before your mother was born."

Three hours passed and everyone at the Flintstone house was having breakfast.

Meanwhile back with Amanda and Scott. She was surprised with how hungry he was it had looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Goodness, you really were hungry!" Amanda was impressed and overwhelmed.

"I haven't eaten in days." Scott said.

"You poor thing..." Amanda soothed. "I hate to imagine what you'd gone through."

Her phone was then ringing.

"Oh, excuse me a moment..." Amanda left him alone briefly. "Hello?"

"Hey sis." A voice said on the other line. It was her brother, Bamm-Bamm.

"Oh, hey!" Amanda smiled. "What's up? I just finished breakfast!"

"Just wanted to know how my sister is doing and when you'll be here?" Bamm-Bamm asked on the other line.

"Should be in a couple of hours unless Pearl and Wilma need help with decorating," Amanda shrugged. "Have Mom and Dad come around yet?" She had referred to Betty and Barney as 'Mom and Dad' as well, even if she was older when they officially adopted her after finding her.

"Yeah." Bamm-Bamm said.

"Maybe I'll come by around half an hour," Amanda shrugged. "I'm also bringing a special guest around Chip and Roxy's age, I hope that's okay."

"Great can't wait to meet the special guest." Bamm-Bamm said.

"Send my love to the twins until I get there, see you real soon, Bamm-Bamm!" Amanda beamed before she would let him get back to prepare for the party.

Pebbles was keeping the twins distracted in the living room with Dino and Hoppy. 

"Mom, we wanna go in the kitchen..." Chip spoke up.

"Not yet, dears." Pebbles reminded him.

"Aww!" Roxy whined.

"It'll be time soon, I promise." Pebbles soothed them.

"I remember being your age, wishing for my birthday to come, but it comes a lot faster when you're older." Stony chuckled. Stony was a street urchin around Christmas time that Fred was asked to take care of and he was a little bit into having sticky fingers and even mugged the man, but he was adopted by Wilma and Fred on the twins' first Christmas.

The twins agreed to wait.

Pebbles smiled, then decided to check on the decorating as Wilma took the cake out of the oven with the twins' favorite. "How's it coming along?"

"We're getting there, dear," Pearl told her granddaughter. "That father of yours is working on something with that Rubble man."

Betty glanced at Pearl for saying that, but she continued to organize the presents with Bamm-Bamm's help and where it was coming along great.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BIRTHDAY CLOWNS CAN'T MAKE IT!?" Fred nearly yelled as he was in the backyard with Barney, but was on the phone with someone he had ordered to come preform for Chip and Roxy's birthday party. 

"Easy, Fred..." Barney tried to calm his best friend down.

"Calm down how can I calm down?!" Fred nearly yelled.

"Aw, geez..." Barney murmured.

The guy on the other line then hung up, angry with Fred's temper.

"Great, the clowns can't come, what can we do now?" Fred put his shell phone in his pocket, looking irritated.

"Maybe we could be the clowns." Barney suggested.

"Are you nuts!?" Fred glanced down at him. "That's just plain embarrassing!"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Barney asked.

Fred grunted. "Fine, I'll do it... You owe big time for this though, pal."

"You got it." Barney said.

Fred and Barney then went to get dressed up.

"So, who's Amanda's special guest?" Betty asked Bamm-Bamm. "Did she finally get a boyfriend?"

"She didn't tell me." Bamm-Bamm said.

"Well, I hope whoever it is, they don't mind us focusing on little Chip and Roxy for their birthday." Betty giggled.

Wilma put the candles in and took out a bigger candle to light the seven candles for her grandchildren.

Back at Amanda's house.

"This is going to be so much fun." Scott said.

"Indeed," Amanda smiled as she got her present ready for the twins. "I never thought I'd be an aunt after giving Bamm-Bamm up for adoption let alone having the chance to meet my niece and nephew."

"And this will be my first time meeting them and your family." Scott said.

"Of course, I think you'll love them." Amanda smiled, gently patting him on the head.

"I think so too." Scott said.

"Alright," Amanda got up and stroked her pet sabor-tooth tiger. "Be good while I'm gone, Felina, here's some food," she put a few pounds of meat into a bowl. "Your milk is where it always is, I'll see you in a few hours, no clawing up the furniture again now." 

The tiger purred gently, resting in the living room floor.

"Your saber-tooth tiger looks so innocent when its asleep." Scott said.

"Yeah, she's a great girl," Amanda smiled. "Just don't try to threaten me or break in, she's a lot better than any other guard dinosaur. Come here, dear." she held out her hand for Scott to take as they would go to the birthday party.

They both left for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Chip and Roxy managed to distract themselves by having rides from Hoppy like their parents used to when they were a lot younger. Pebbles smiled at the scene, very happy to see her kids at play, feeling like her own parents and Barney and Betty would be in that position. Then a vehicle made out of rocks came in the driveway. Chip and Roxy giggled from their free ride. Then Amanda and the special guest came out of the vehicle.

There was a knock at the door and Pebbles got it. "Oh, good Amanda, you made it!"

"Aunt Amanda!" the twins rushed to the woman and hugged her.

"Hello, everyone." Amanda smiled with the present in her hands.

Scott was shy and hid behind Amanda. 

"Aunt Amanda, who's that?" Roxy saw the boy behind her aunt.

"This is my special guest," Amanda looked down behind her. "His name is Scott."

"Um, h-hi." Scott said shyly.

"Hello, Scott, my name is Pebbles Rubble, these are my children, Chip and Roxy." the red-haired woman greeted friendly.

"Hi!" Roxy beamed.

"Hello." Chip waved.

"Nice to meet you people, Roxy and Chip." Scott said shyly.

"It's our birthday!" Chip and Roxy beamed.

"Why don't you kids play while we finish setting up?" Pebbles suggested as she took Amanda's present to put on the gift table.

"Yeah!" The twins beamed.

Roxy took Scott's hand and ran into the living room with him and her twin brother. 

Pebbles smiled as she and Amanda walked together to meet everyone.

"Hello, dear!" Pearl smiled.

"Mrs. Slaghoople." Amanda gave a nod.

"Oh, call me Pearl, we're family after all."

Willma and her then saw the twins playing with Scott. 

"So, who's the boy?" Pebbles asked her sister-in-law.

"He says his name is Scott, he hadn't eaten in days... I think he's run away from home, I found him last night." Amanda explained the best she could based on what she knew about the boy.

"Oh, dear." Wilma said.

"I gave him scrambled eggs this morning though." Amanda then said.

"Well, that's great to know." Pebbles said.

"I hope he'll be alright, he was all alone last night." Amanda was worried for the poor boy.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be alright with the twins." Pearl said.

"Thanks, Pearl." Amanda smiled at the woman's generosity towards family, even if Fred rarely got to witness it.

Wilma then saw that Scott had dropped something while playing with Roxy and Chip. Roxy, Chip, and Scott were gathered together when Wilma came in to see what the problem was. It was a rock carved shaped locket with pictures of him and his family and family pet saber-tooth tiger. 

Wilma bent down and picked it up. "Oh, is this your family, Scott?" 

Chip and Roxy decided to leave the room.

"Yeah." Scott said while looking down.

"Oh, it'll be alright..." Wilma soothed. "Did you run away from home?"

"No, you see my family was killed and they told me to run and so I did, but I then beat up one of the men that stormed into our house, but then I got scared and ran off, not stopping or looking back." Scott said.

"You beat up someone?" Wilma sounded surprised that a child could do that.

"Yeah." Scott said a little nervous.

"Goodness, you poor child..." Wilma continued to soothe. "I'm not sure what I can do, but I'm positive Amanda can help you in someway, she's a really sweet girl."

"Two of the men have still been looking for me." Scott said.

"Well, we'll all try to protect you, we all help each other out," Wilma smiled with high assurance. "I can't say for Fred though, he can be so full of himself sometimes... Though, it was nice when I was pregnant with Pebbles."

"Is she the one in the kitchen with your mother and Amanda and Amanda's brother?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, that's my daughter, little Pebbles Flintstone," Wilma smiled, remembering the day the woman was born and how she got her name. "Fred says she looks like me and his mother."

"Cool." Scott said.

"She really is a little sweetie..." Wilma handed a stone pallet picture of Pebbles as a baby.

"She looks so adorable as a baby." Scott said.

"We always thought so." Wilma smiled fondly at the picture.

"Oh, Mom, you're not showing that old thing around, are you?" Pebbles giggled.

"Why, yes, I am, you're always gonna be my baby, even if I have grandchildren now." Wilma retorted playfully.

Scott smiled at this moment Wilma and Pebbles were having.

"Grandma, can we open presents now?" Chip sounded anxious.

"Almost time, dear, almost..." Betty soothed. "I think it's about time we headed to the backyard, Fred and Barney have clowns coming over to preform for the kids."

"Fred would make the perfect clown." Pearl mocked with a laugh.

Scott looked to the backyard and saw something that would make Pearl laugh, at least he thought it would. "Fred is in the backyard with another man right?" He asked.

"Barney, Betty's husband." Wilma told Scott.

Betty, Pebbles, Stony, and Bamm-Bamm went outside with Chip, Roxy, and Pearl for the clowns as promised. There was a big rag hung over a line to represent a curtain.

"Oh, Pearl is going to love this clown performance, at I think she will." Scott whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The curtains were drawn back and showing Fred and Barney as clowns. Betty and Wilma were already laughing as well were Stony, Dino, and Hoppy.

"Oh, boy..." Pebbles mumbled, nearly reminiscent of her father.

Bamm-Bamm, Amanda, and Stony were unsure how to react. Chip and Roxy were clapping and cheering, unaware that the clowns were both their grandfathers.

"This ought to be good." Pearl said rather smugly.

"I was right." Scott whispered.

Barney pretended to look around.

"Say, buddy, what're ya doin'?" Fred asked.

"I'm lookin' for the birthday boy and girl!" Barney chuckled.

"They're doing good so far." Scott whispered.

The 'clowns' did some corny jokes, juggled their best, and even did some silly dances. Wilma excused herself to go inside and get the cake set. Amanda and Stony smiled as it looked like their niece and nephew were having a great time. Scott was still inside.

Wilma offered a spatula that had cake batter on it to Scott. "Here, sweetie, would you like some before Chip and Roxy get the first slices?"

"No, it's their birthday, they should get the first slice."Scott said.

"How about the batter?" Wilma offered. "I'd give it to Fred or Barney, but then they might eat the cake right after if I'm not paying attention."

Dino yipped and pointed to his open mouth.

"I think your pet dino wants a taste." Scott said.

"Okay, Dino, but just a little bit, okay?" Wilma smiled as she put the spatula in his bowl.

Dino 'arfed' and started to happily lick the batter.

"He seems to like it." Scott said.

"I don't blame him, despite getting sick before the contest, Betty and I used that cake recipe," Wilma explained with a smile. "It's our famous 'Flintstone Rubble Double Bubble Cake'."

"Cool." Scott said.

Wilma got the candles lit and smiled. "All set for Chip and Roxy."

"Yep." Scott said.

"Could you tell me when the show's about over so I can get the cake for everybody?" Wilma asked with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Scott said politely.

"Thank you, Scott," Wilma replied as she took the spatula back out and it had a bite out of it now. "Oh, Dino!"

Dino whimpered like a dog, hoping not to be punished.

"I know you can't help it, but please try to be more careful..." Wilma gently petted her dinosaur.

Dino's tail wagged. Wilma smiled and got back to getting the cake ready and took out a swordfish that lived in the house and doubled as a household kitchen appliance known as a knife. Scott looked out to the backyard.

Barney had squirted Fred with the water flower and laughed with the others. Fred glanced at Barney, then threw a pie at him. Chip and Roxy laughed and enjoyed the clown show. Scott also seemed to enjoy it.

Fred and Barney finished their show with a bow and the curtains closed. Chip and Roxy laughed, clapped, and cheered again.

"Our dad's are so funny." Amanda quietly commented to Bamm-Bamm and Stony so the kids wouldn't know it was really Fred and Barney as the clowns.

"The show is over." Scott said.

"Thank you, dear, go outside with the others now." Wilma smiled as she had the cake ready.

"Yes, ma'am." Scott said.

Chip and Roxy looked over to their new friend.

"Hey, Scott, did you enjoy the show?" Roxy asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Those clowns were so funny!" Chip chuckled.

"I think one of them was BORN to be a clown." Pearl commented, referring to Fred, but she really did enjoy the show.

"Really, you think so?" Scott asked.

"Oh, very much so." Pearl chuckled.

Then Wilma came out with the birthday cake. She sang Happy Birthday as she walked in, making everyone turn with a smile. Chip and Roxy sat in the backyard table as Wilma set the cake down with the candles lit. This was a special day for them. Chip and Roxy then both shut their eyes and took deep breaths to blow out the candles, making the adults laugh as they succeeded. Scott wanted to ask the twins wished for, but remembered that if you tell what your birthday wish was that it won't come true.

"I hope it comes true." Roxy smiled.

"Don't we get two wishes each?" Chip wondered.

"No one really knows, sweetie, but I hope your wishes do come true someday." Pebbles beamed.

Pieces of cake were then passed around. Chip and Roxy allowed everyone else to eat after they took their first bites of cake.

"Flintstone Rubble Double Bubble Cake?" Fred recognized the flavor instantly. "Oh, boy..."

"Come on, Dad, Mom and Aunt Betty make the best cake!" Pebbles encouraged.

Scott hadn't had the taste of cake for a long time.

"Honey, you're not touching your cake," Amanda looked down to him like a surrogate mother in a way. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I haven't had cake in a long time ever since I've been hiding from those two men." Scott said.

"Why don't you eat some?" Amanda asked.

"Okay." Scott said, he then took a bite out of his piece of cake.

"This is really great, Mom." Bamm-Bamm smiled at Betty.

"Anything for my special guy." Betty wiggled his cheek.

When Scott tasted the cake, it tasted delicious to him, like a slice of heaven landed on his tongue. The adults continued to talk while Chip and Roxy looked to Scott.

"Scott, do you go to school?" Chip asked. "We go to Bedrock Elementary."

"Oh, um, I was cave-schooled." Scott said.

"What's that?" Roxy asked.

"Cave-schooling is when someone learns at home, usually taught by their parents," Stony told the kids. "I used to be cave-schooled until your Grandpa Fred adopted me."

"I didn't know that." Scott said.

"Well, you don't know me that well, kid." Stony smiled at him.

After cake, everyone came and gave presents for Chip and Roxy. And where each of them were great.

"Wow!" Roxy got excited as one of her presents was a camera-type thing. "Thanks, Daddy!" 

Bamm-Bamm chuckled. "I thought you'd like that, sweetie."

Scott smiled as he saw how happy everyone was at the party. The twins then decided they would like to start the party games such as Pin the Scale on the Donkey-asarous. The party was going great.

After about another hour, Chip and Roxy seemed to be getting sleepy.

"I think it's somebody's nap times." Pebbles remarked.

"Aw, Mom, we're another year older now, we don't need to take naps again..." Chip rubbed his eye.

"Yeah..." Roxy rubbed her eyes.

"Come on now..." Bamm-Bamm picked up Roxy while Pebbles took Chip. "I think you two will feel better after a little while of rest."

Wilma and Betty started to clean up the mess while Amanda and Stony helped.

"So, you're Scott, huh?" Barney came up to the boy. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you, sir." Scott said as he helped clean up, then yawned.

"I guess you need a nap too, kiddo." Barney remarked from the yawn.

"I guess I am a little...tired." Scott said as he finished the dishes and fell asleep, falling backwards.

Amanda picked up the boy with motherly instincts. "You poor thing... I'm gonna take him back home, okay?"

"If you think that's best, at least he got ta have fun today." Betty put her hand on her foster daughter's arm.

"His story sounds so sad." Wilma agreed.

Amanda then remembered that Scott wanted in a family.

"I heard he lost his family..." Wilma spoke up.

"That's no good, someone should take him in!" Pearl waved her finger.

Amanda blinked. "I'll do it." She said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Ya sure about this, Mandy?" Barney asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Amanda shrugged.

"You ain't married for one thing." Fred pointed out, he believed all children must be raised by both a mother and a father in order to retain a normal household.

She then got an idea of who else could adopt him: Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles. 

Amanda came to her brother and sister-in-law. "Have you two ever thought about having another child?"

Pebbles remembered the pain she had with giving birth to the twins, she did love them, but that was quite a painful experience to have twins the first go around. "We never really considered it..."

Amanda knew what Pebbles thought and decided to be specific of what she meant.

"I think she means she wants us to maybe take in Scott." Bamm-Bamm told his wife.

"Oh, gee, I don't know..." Pebbles was still unsure, she liked the boy, but was a little anxious about having more children, though she was a good mother to Chip and Roxy.

But after a long time of thinking, she was up to the idea.

"Okay, we'll take him in for now." Pebbles smiled.

"Let's hope Roxy's fine with another brother." Bamm-Bamm chuckled.

"Let's hope so too." Pebbles said.

"I'm not sure what he likes to eat, but he didn't seem to mind my cooking." Amanda smiled.

"Oh, no doubt, your roast beats Wilma's by a mile!" Fred laughed.

Wilma struck the back of his head, glaring at him.

"Ow!" Fred said.

Amanda decided to save some cake for herself in case she had a craving.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm let Scott stay on the couch while Chip and Roxy were in their bunk beds. It was now time for break fast. Pebbles woke up first like she always does and got to cooking to wake up her family with the nice aroma of breakfast. Tomorrow the twins would be going back to school after a nice relaxing and celebrating weekend. Scott caught the aroma of breakfast and decided to wait for the rest to wake up. Chip and Roxy kept sleeping. Bamm-Bamm was awake, but not yet leaving the room as he had his chizzle in hand.

'Man, they can sleep.' Scott thought.

Bamm-Bamm then decided to quickly check on Scott. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Roxy and Chip to wake up." Scott said.

Bamm-Bamm chuckled. "Those two could sleep through a comet."

"Wow, really?" Scott asked.

"It's a joke, son, don't take it so seriously." Bamm-Bamm replied.

"Oh, right, sorry." Scott said.

"It's okay," Bamm-Bamm smiled. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Scott said.

"I was just working on another screenplay." Bamm-Bamm smiled friendly.

"Cool." Scott said.

"Oh, yeah." Bamm-Bamm smiled, proud of his position.

"What's it about?" Scott asked sounding interested.

"I was just thinking of doing something family friendly this time so my kids can see it when it comes out to theaters in Hollyrock." Bamm-Bamm replied. "Forest animals with singing."

"Cool." Scott said.

"Kids love movies like that, don't you?"

"I sure do." Scott said.

"I'm not a superstar famous guy, but I'm well-known for my movies." Bamm-Bamm didn't even brag.

Chip and Roxy eventually did wake up as soon as their mother finished making breakfast.

"Bamm-Bamm, Scott, come on down!" Pebbles called.

"Coming!" Scott said.

Bamm-Bamm and Scott came down. Chip and Roxy waited for their father and guest to join them before they would eat and where they did. 

"Scott, help yourself to the food." Pebbles smiled.

Hoppy was lying down in the middle of the living room floor while the humans would eat. Scott sat down and helped himself to the food, but not too much. Everyone else happily ate and shared a nice breakfast together. Roxy was nearly trying to eat off of Scott's plate, but Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm told her not to do that. She looked a little jealous now that he was being given a lot of attention. Scott then shared his food with Roxy and Chip. 

"Thanks, dude!" Chip chuckled, eating.

Roxy still seemed a little jealous of Scott, but ate what she was given.

"Can I be excused?" Scott asked after eating.

"Of course, dear." Pebbles said as she collected everyone's dishes to wash with the elephant.

Scott then went to the living room and did push-ups. Roxy and Chip came into the living room to play some games and were surprised to see that Scott was a bit strong for his age. He was as strong as Roxy and their dad.

"Hey, Scott, ya like to wrestle?" Roxy sounded determined.

Chip knew that look in his sister's eye. "Roxy, no, Mom said not to do that anymore!"

"Yeah, me and Dad used to do it all the time and then Mom would get mad and tell us to do it in the backyard." Scott said.

"How'd you like a challenge?" Roxy grinned.

"Anytime in the backyard, of course." Scott said.

"It's on." Roxy sounded like a female wrestler.

"Oh, boy..." Chip rolled his eyes.

Hoppy woke up and hopped up, smiling at the kids, ready to play with them.

"But first, looks like Hoppy wants to play." Scott said.

"You ever ride a hopparoo before, Scott?" Chip asked as he stood next to the family pet.

"No, but, I did always ride on my pet saber-tooth tiger pet, Saber." Scott said.

"Aunt Amanda has one named Felina." Roxy said.

Hoppy picked Scott off the floor and put him in his pouch, then hopped around the living room.

"Cool." Scott said.

Chip and Roxy clapped and cheered as Hoppy went around with Scott.

"Whee!" Scott cheered.

Pebbles came in and gasped. "No riding in the house!"

"Aw, Mom!" the twins whined.

Hoppy stopped, whimpering towards Pebbles.

"That was fun, I haven't had that much fun in a *long* time." Scott said.

Pebbles' expression softened. "Well, I'm glad we could let you have fun, Scott..." She smiled sweetly.

"Me and Roxy are going to the backyard." Scott said after he got out of Hoppy's pouch.

"Would you like to join them, Chip?" Pebbles asked her son.

"Of course I would!" Chip agreed.

And so, the three of them went to the backyard.

Roxy unwrapped her scarf and had Chip hold onto it and she even gave him her bow. "Ready for this?" she asked Scott.

"Ready." Scott said.

"Ding ding!" Chip mimicked the sound of a bell.

Roxy then ran as fast as she could to charge against Scott and pummel him. Scott did the same, but not to hurt her. Roxy was shown to have Scott as an evenly matched opponent, but she wouldn't stop until one of them would be pinned down and where it was her. Roxy couldn't believe it, she was down and out.

"One, two, three!" Chip tapped the ground. "Knock out!"

"You were a great opponent." Scott said.

"No one's even beaten me before," Roxy chuckled with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Scott said as he helped her up.

"You're not bad for some kid on the streets." Roxy was impressed with Scott now.

"Thanks." Scott said.

"Maybe ya could teach me some of that stuff so Roxy doesn't go too far." Chip chuckled.

Roxy rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Sure." Scott said.

The three kids laughed together, having fun in the backyard. There were snobby twins next door who were laughing at Chip and Roxy.

"Look at 'em, they got another playmate, as if this neighborhood wasn't bad enough." the girl smirked.

The boy then laughed and looked shyly towards Roxy.

"Who are those two?" Scott asked when he the snobby twins next door.

Chip and Roxy sighed.

"Prudence and Bentley Rockwell." Roxy replied.

"They're really mean kids in our class, they make fun of us a lot, especially Prudence to Roxy." Chip explained.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because they're just plain mean." Roxy said. 

Prudence and Bentley came to have a closer look.

"Who's the new dork in town?" Prudence scoffed as soon as she saw Scott.

"The name's Scott." the new boy said.

"And he's our new friend." Chip glared at the snobby twins.

"Of course he would be your friend," Bentley rolled his eyes. "If he's coming to school tomorrow, he's gonna be less popular than any new kid has ever been."

"And that's saying a lot." Prudence added.

Scott tightened his knuckles. Prudence and Bentley only laughed. Roxy really wanted to beat those two up for saying things like that, but she was told several times to never use her special strength for something like that. 

"Who cares what you two think?" Scott asked.

"Everybody does." Prudence snorted. 

"And nobody dare crosses Prudence and Bentley Rockwell." Bentley concluded.

"Well, I don't care." Scott said.

"Good luck making friends that aren't a couple of losers." Prudence huffed, then walked off.

Bentley waved to Roxy shyly, then followed his bossy sister. 

"I hate those two!" Chip growled.

"I can see why." Scott said.

"They're a couple of snobs," Roxy scoffed. "Their mother went to school with Mom and Dad, and she made fun of them too."

"Must run in the family." Chip deadpanned.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Well, we don't need 'em, as long as we got each other." Roxy proclaimed.

"Yeah." Chip and Scott said.

"You think you'd wanna come to school with us though?" Roxy asked Scott.

"Yeah." Scott said.

Chip smiled, then decided to go on ahead and ask his parents if Scott could go to school with them. Scott then got down on the ground and did his push-ups again.

"Mom, Dad," Chip came to see Bamm-Bamm at the table writing while Pebbles continued to do dishes. "Could Scott come to school with me and Roxy?"

This caught both of the adults attention.

"If that's okay..." Chip rubbed the back of his neck.

Pebbles thought. "It might be too late to get him registered by tomorrow, we'd have to talk with your principal about him..."

"We'll think about it." Bamm-Bamm said.

"Aww..." Chip said then, knowing that whenever parents said that, it meant to a kid's mind that they couldn't do it. When Chip came back out to the backyard, he saw Scott doing his push-ups while Hoppy was on his back.

Hoppy seemed to be relaxing as he was being lowered and heightened with the kid's strong push-ups.

"What did they say?" Roxy asked.

"Dad said they'd think about it." Chip replied.

"Sounds like a yes or a no." Scott said while he was doing his push up.

"Parents are weird with that phrase, it usually means they'll think about it for days and days and days..." Roxy sounded familiar.

"Yeah, my parents use to say that at times." Scott said.

"I hope they agree for once." Chip smiled to Scott.

"For once?" Scott asked while doing his push-ups.

"Well, we kinda asked them some weird stuff before..." Roxy smiled nervously. "Like taking Dino to school for Show and Tell." 

"Or Felina." Chip added.

"And?" Scott said, getting up from his push-ups while holding Hoppy with one of his hands.

"That thinking lasted until this school year." Chip blinked.

"Wow." Scott said as he placed Hoppy back on the ground gently.

"Can't imagine why." Roxy shrugged.

"Well, to their credit, Felina wasn't cavebroken then." Chip then thought about it. 

Hoppy smiled at Scott.

"So then, did Felina leave a present?" Scott asked. "If you know what I mean?"

"More than that," Roxy laughed a little. "She nearly ate Aunt Amanda's entire cave, so Felina has to sleep outside at night now."

"Wow." Scott said.

"I didn't think Aunt Amanda would ever be able to train her, but I'm glad she did." Chip smiled.

"Did you have any pets back home?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, a saber-tooth tiger named Saber." Scott said.

"Hoppy was Dad's pet growing up," Chip pet the hoppasarus. "Didn't think we'd get to keep him when we got older, but I'm glad we did."

"Cool." Scott said.

"We love Hoppy and Hoppy loves us." Roxy added.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said.

Chip and Roxy hugged Hoppy as he smiled, wagging his tail. Scott smiled at this scene.

"Seems like they're all getting along okay." Pebbles said as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, sure looks like it." Bamm-Bamm said.

"You think we should really adopt Scott?" Pebbles asked.

"Yeah." Bamm-Bamm said.

"Why not?" Pebbles smiled. "Aunt Betty and Uncle Barney adopted you and Amanda, Mom and Dad adopted Stony..."

They both agreed with what they would do.

"We'll get some papers and make it official soon enough." Pebbles promised.

"Great." Bamm-Bamm said.

"It'll take time, but I'm sure we can make Scott one of us and forget his troubles." Pebbles soothed.

"Yeah." Bamm-Bamm said.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm then watched Scott, Chip, and Roxy continue to play outside.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Pebbles called the twins inside for an early Sunday dinner like she does on most lazy Sundays at home with the kids and Bamm-Bamm. Scott came inside as well as Hoppy. Pebbles took the dinner out of the oven and got it ready.

"Oh, boy, roast!" Roxy and Chip said with glee.

"Mm, roast." Scott said.

"I hope you like it, it's my specialty." Pebbles helped the kids get their dinner.

"I'm sure I'll LOVE it." Scott said.

Pebbles smiled. The family all then ate their dinner together, enjoying each other's company. 

"Mm, delicious." Scott said as he tasted his piece of roast.

Pebbles smiled fondly as Scott said that. Scott enjoyed the roast. The others agreed with Scott, though they had been eating it longer than he had. After dinner...

"That was really good, honey, I'm going back to work, okay?" Bamm-Bamm smiled, standing up.

"Okay, glad I could make you all smile." Pebbles smiled, taking their dishes.

Scott the twins and Hoppy all went to play. Pebbles smiled as she cleaned and the kids were playing, she felt like nothing could go wrong for her. 

"Where could that brat be?!" A male voice said from outside.

It wasn't Bamm-Bamm's voice or anyone she recognized. Pebbles heard the voice and panicked a little. She took a frying pan as a back-up weapon and snuck to the front door's WINDOW and peeked out it, herself hidden from the outside world. She saw two unfamiliar cave men.

"I thought you said this would be easy?!" The second caveman exclaimed.

Pebbles looked very worried, but quickly went back inside to distract herself and went back to calmly washing dishes.

"Well, I didn't know if he was going to be this hard to find." The first caveman said.

"This kid's more clever than I thought," the second caveman scoffed.

"Well, whoever he's with, we'll get him either way and this time, watch out for his strength." The first caveman said.

Pebbles overheard that, then looked outside to see how strong Scott was. Were they talking about him?

"And when we face that kid again, we'll be ready, because I was not prepared last time." The second caveman said. He then punched a rock-carved car and it was destroyed.

Pebbles's face paled and she couldn't understand why those men would be so against and hurtful towards Scott.

"The boss wants the brat alive." The first caveman said.

"Fine." The second caveman said.

"It's agreed then, we'll find 'em." the first caveman replied roughly.

"Can we at least hurt him?" The second caveman asked.

"Yeah, maybe we could hold whoever he has hostage." the first one answered.

"Yeah." The second one said.

The two cavemen then wandered the neighborhood, wondering where to look. Once they were gone, it was safe for Pebbles to talk. Pebbles was downright horrified, she wasn't sure whether to tell her family, call the police, or what.

That night, Pebbles found herself unable to sleep after Chip, Roxy, and Scott were sent to bed. Bamm-Bamm was sleeping with no problem, but he hadn't been plagued like his wife had been before of the thieving cavemen who were outside earlier that evening.

The next morning, Pebbles tried to calm herself down. Scott had woke up. Pebbles was nearly pacing around, unsure how to tell or whether to tell someone else about this, she felt like she was a poor victim who knew too much and if she spoke too highly of anything, she would get seriously hurt, or worse. 

Chip and Roxy tried to block out the sound of their alarm bird, but they had to get up and go, back to school today after a big weekend. Scott began to set the table. Chip and Roxy packed their bags in their bedrooms, then would go quickly wash their faces and brush their teeth.

Pebbles came in to see Scott. "Oh, honey, you don't have to do that."

"It's okay, I was already up." Scott said.

"Okay." Pebbles smiled, then went to get boxes of cereal and a gravel pitcher of sabor tooth tiger milk, knowing her twins LOVED cereal before going outside to wait for the school bus. "What kind of cereal do you like, Scott?"

"What kind of cereal do you have?" Scott asked.

"Let's see..." Pebbles took out the boxes to choose from. "We got Cocoa Pebbles, Froot Rocks, and Captain Caveman."

"Captain Caveman!" Scott beamed.

Pebbles chuckled. "Comin' right up."

Chip and Roxy then came in for their cereal and sat at the table, waiting for it.

"Morning, Chip and Roxy." Scott said.

"Morning, Scott." the twins greeted at the same time.

Then three bowls were set on the table. Pebbles poured them their milk.

"Thank you." The twins and Scott said.

Pebbles smiled and went to put the milk away for her and Bamm-Bamm's morning coffee. The kids began to eat their cereal. Pebbles smiled at them, then decided to sit with them with her morning coffee.

Scott seemed to be enjoying his bowl of cereal. 'Still as delicious as I remember it.'

Roxy and Chip ate their bowls, not yet getting the cereal box PRIZE, but enjoyed their breakfast.

"Mom, what's Scott gonna do all day if he's not in school?" Chip asked.

"Actually dear, I was thinking of going myself with him to get him REGISTERED and take you and your sister to school." Pebbles replied.

This was exciting news.

"Really?" The twins and Scott asked, excitedly.

"If that's okay with you, of course." Pebbles smiled to Scott.

"Of course it's okay with me." Scott said.

Pebbles smiled, then allowed them to finish their breakfast. A few seconds later, the kids finished their bowls of cereal.

"We're finished with our cereal!" The kids called.

"Good!" Pebbles beamed, then went to wash their dishes.

The kids were very excited.

Pebbles then decided to take Chip, Roxy, and Scott into her car to school today so she could possibly get Scott registered while Chip and Roxy would spend their day learning and having a normal school day.

"Isn't Bamm-Bamm coming too?" Scott asked.

"He's been up very late last night, he needs to get some sleep, maybe if we can call him from school, he'll come over." Pebbles informed him.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"Okay, kids, hang on tight." Pebbles smiled as she got the car started and made way for Bedrock Elementary School.

This was an exciting trip for Scott. "Wahoo!" He called out of excitement.

Pebbles giggled. Chip and Roxy danced in their seats to the morning music on the car radio. Scott was doing the same, he seemed to be enjoying the music and the wind as they made their way to the school.

Pebbles smiled as she got to the school and pulled up to drop off her twin children. She got out, took Scott's hand and let Chip and Roxy inside to get to class. "Have a good day, kids!"

"Bye, Mom, bye, Scott!" Chip and Roxy called as they went off.

"Bye, Roxy, bye, Chip!" Scott called.

"Let's get you going then." Pebbles smiled, looking confident as she took Scott's hand to go with her to the principal's office.

Scott began to follow her, but then the closer and closer they got to the principal's office the more and more nervous he got. Pebbles walked with Scott and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A male voice said.

Scott gulped and then began to breathe in and breathe out, calming himself down, telling Pebbles he was ready.

Pebbles gave an assuring and pleasant smile to Scott before going inside to the office. "Good morning, Principal O'Shale."

"Good morning, Mrs. Rubble," Principal O'Shale said, then noticed Scott. "And who's this?"

Scott being shy, hid behind Pebbles.

"Oh, I'm guessing he's shy, right?" Principal O'Shale asked Pebbles.

"Yes, this is Scott, he would like to go to school here." Pebbles explained.

"That can be arranged." Principal O'Shale said, meaning he can make that happen.

"Oh, thank you," Pebbles sounded pleased. "Would it also be too much trouble if he would be in Chip and Roxy's class? We all would really appreciate it."

"It would be no trouble at all, Mrs. Rubble." Principal O'Shale said.

This made Scott very, very happy. He was now in the most happiest mood he has ever been in.

"Okay, do I need to sign anything then?" Pebbles asked, very pleased with a smile.

"Yes, you do." Principal O'Shale said.

"Alright." Pebbles took a chizzle to put her signature on and make it official for Scott to become a student. 

This was going to be a great day for Scott.

Pebbles and Principal O'Shale got Scott into the classroom where Chip and Roxy would be.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," the teacher bent down with a smile. "I'll be your teacher, Ms. Stoner, and I hope you have a good time here." 

"I'm sure I'm going to have a good time, Ms. Stoner." Scott said.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Stoner." Pebbles smiled at the teacher.

"It's my pleasure, Mrs. Rubble, now I'll take Scott here and we'll see you at 3:00." Ms. Stoner stood up with a smile, taking Scott's hand and leading him inside to meet his future friends and classmates. 

This was an experiencing day for Scott.

"Class, this is our new student, his name is Scott." Ms. Stoner introduced.

"Hello, Scott." the class greeted back. 

"Hello, everyone." Scott said as he bowed.

"Scott, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Ms. Stoner asked as she sat at her desk. 

Scott told everyone everything about him that they needed to know. The others sounded interested. Chip and Roxy just sat and smiled, they already knew Scott and were happy to have him in their class. Scott was now hoping that he would be able to sit next to his two new friends.

"Since you know the Rubbles well, why don't you sit in between them?" Ms. Stoner offered. "Roxy, why don't you sit in the desk next to you so you can be next to Scott and your brother?" Ms. Stoner offered.

"Okay, Ms. Stoner!" Roxy chirped, then did just that, giving Scott her old desk. 

Scott went over to the desk and felt that this day was great.

"Welcome to our school, Scott, let's hope we can all get along, now, let's do a little subtraction with double digit numbers review?" Ms. Stoner stood up to write on the board to start the lesson. 

"Yes, ma'am." Scott said as he began to pay attention to the cavework.

Chip and Roxy of course did, they were very good students. Scott seemed to be doing great on the cavework. Ms. Stoner watched the students after she told them to copy down some of the math problems and solve them on their own to see what they knew. Scott began to do what he was told and it was going great. Ms. Stoner waited by her desk until the kids would be done and she would grade their little tests. 

A few minutes later, Scott was done. The teacher was still waiting for the others to finish. Scott went up to turn his cavework. 

"Oh, thank you, Scott." Ms. Stoner smiled, taking it. 

He then went back to his desk. Soon enough, everyone was done and Ms. Stoner told her students to sit quietly with some books while she would grade their tests. Scott was now quietly doing push-ups in the back of the class room.

"Scott, please read." Ms. Stoner said to him, then went back to work. 

"Of course, ma'am." Scott said as he got to his desk and began to read a book. He was reading a mystery book.

"Thank you." Ms. Stoner replied calmly. 

Scott was now enjoying the book and was reading it quietly even though the book was getting exciting. Ms. Stoner was almost done grading their tests, she had a smile on her face, the kids must have learned a lot since she first introduced them to this lesson plan. She had smiled the most at Scotts cavework his was great she could tell he had studied a lot and I mean a lot.

Ms. Stoner then gave the tests back to her students. "I'm sure you'll all be pleased." 

Everyone was very excited and were hoping they got good grades on their tests as they each began to look at the grade they were each given on their tests. The kids were all happy at the grades they all had gotten. All of them got a good grade, all of them, except for the bossy, snobby twin and where this enraged her.

"What is this?!" Prudence exclaimed after seeing the grade she got.

This caught all the students in the classroom and Ms. Stoner's attention.

"What seems to be the problem, Prudence?" Ms. Stoner asked, seeming exhausted, the girl was prone to angered outbursts like this.

"You gave me a C+?!" Prudence exclaimed out of rage.

"I'm afraid you deserve that, dear, clearly you weren't paying attention last week when we reviewed this." Ms. Stoner told the girl.

"But it's not fair! I deserve an A!" Prudence exclaimed.

'This can't end well for Prudence.' Scott thought.

"I'm sorry, but maybe next time you'll learn from your mistakes." Ms. Stoner refused to change the grade.

Prudence throws her grade to the floor, out of anger, causing it to be shattered to be in pieces.

"Prudence!" Ms. Stoner scolded.

The other students gasped slightly. She was going to be in a lot of trouble now.

"What?!" Prudence exclaimed, then realized what she did. "Oh."

Ms. Stoner had a very grim and strict look on her face. "I'm sorry, Prudence, but I'm going to have to give you a week of detention. Please report to Principal O'Shale's office."

"Yes, Ms. Stoner." Prudence grumbled as she went to Principal O'Shale's office.

Ms. Stoner looked very strict and angry with Prudence as she left and made sure the girl was going to do as told.

"Poor Prudence..." Chip muttered.

"I guess." Roxy added with a shrug.

'Roxy doesn't seem to want to lighten up to Prudence of when the snobby girl is in trouble.' Scott thought.

Ms. Stoner returned her smile to the class. "I hope you all accept your grades, you all earned them, and please, if you're unhappy, don't follow Prudence's example. Just remember you can always redeem yourselves and try again. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Stoner." The entire class said.

"Thank you for volunteering, Bentley." Ms. Stoner said.

Bentley got out of his seat and went behind Scott with his own folder after he had taken the one from Ms. Stoner.

"Thanks for the help, Bentley." Scott said.

Bentley smiled. "Sure."

Chip and Roxy were a bit surprised to see that Bentley was being nice, despite being Prudence's brother.

"You know, you're much nicer then yesterday." Scott said.

"I'm a little better than my sister." Bentley shrugged with a smile.

"That's great to know." Scott said.

The kids put their folders away.

"Alright, class, now take out fresh shale from your desks and take out your chizzils, it's the beginning of a new week and that means new spelling words." Ms. Stoner told the students with a smile after they put away their folders.


	7. Chapter 7

Pebbles was in the grocery store, doing some shopping alongside Amanda and they were having a normal conversation like all friends do as they walked along and adding fresh food to their carts. 

"I can't believe we still haven't found him," A male voice whispered. "This is all your fault."

"What did I do?" the other caveman snorted.

Pebbles and Amanda grew quiet when Pebbles froze with fear. Amanda wasn't sure why Pebbles did, but the voices scared her a bit too, but not as much.

"Well, let's see, you were the one that let the brat get away!" The first caveman whispered.

"Aw, he was a kid, I didn't think he could take me on like that!" the other snorted.

Amanda and Pebbles silently agreed to get away from the frozen food aisle. They hoped they wouldn't be counted as witnesses and would be threatened to be killed if they were caught.

"Be quiet!" The first caveman whispered. "Before someone hears you!" 

"I think somebodies already did." the other one looked to see Pebbles and Amanda trying to flee away.

"You idiot!" The first caveman said and then hits the second caveman on the back of the head. "Stop them!"

The second caveman went after the women. Pebbles and Amanda got out of the aisle then saw him coming for them. Both women then forgot about shopping for today and pushed their karts over to the man to make him crash and fall over or at least allow them to get away in time before they would get seriously hurt and where it did stall him.

"I'll stop them myself." The first caveman said.

Pebbles and Amanda quickly got into the car and tried to speed away from the bad cavemen. But the bad caveman wasn't going to give up so easily both he and the second caveman got into their car and chased after Pebbles and Amanda. It was a very thrilling car chase, Pebbles and Amanda were too scared to care that they were breaking the speed limit law and a cop was going after them with his birds blaring on top of the vehicle to act as a prehistoric siren.

"Oh, great, the cops, we're gonna need to capture them later." The first bad caveman said.

The cops seemed more concerned about the bad cavemen as Pebbles and Amanda escaped.

"Who were those guys?" Amanda asked.

"I don't wanna know!" Pebbles cried back.

They both CONTINUED on until it was safe for them to stop a corner. Amanda and Pebbles caught their breath.

"What a rush... I don't really know who those two are, but I don't wanna know..." Pebbles was more scared than Amanda.

"Come on, we better get you home, you look really badly shaken up." Amanda soothed.

Pebbles agreed and so they got her home. Bamm-Bamm was trying to work on his next screenplay to submit to Hollyrock to become a movie, then he heard that Pebbles and Amanda were coming home a lot sooner than anticipated. 

"Girls, you're back so soon," Bamm-Bamm smiled, then frowned when he saw his wife. "What happened?"

"We had a big scare at the grocery store." Amanda said as she held Pebbles, helping her to the couch of the house.

Bamm-Bamm stopped at what he was doing and went to CHECK on Pebbles. Pebbles looked up to Bamm-Bamm in tears and instantly hugged him, after what she and Amanda went through today, she felt as though she was never going to see him again.

"It's okay, Pebbles, it's okay..." Bamm-Bamm quietly said, hugging her tight. "Thank you for bringing her, Amanda..." 

Amanda gave a nod. Pebbles thought about what happened last night and instantly knew that the two bad cavemen that she and Amanda got away from were the same two from last night.

"Pebbles, why don't you get some rest?" Bamm-Bamm suggested.

"Or take a nice warm soak in the tub, you've had a big day..." Amanda put her two cents in.

"I think they both sound great right now." Pebbles said.

"Get some rest, I'll talk to you later if you're up for it." Amanda offered before leaving.

"That would be nice." Pebbles said.

Amanda smiled. "I'm gonna head home... Felina's probably hungry right now... Just gimme a call whenever, Pebbles."

"Bye, Amanda, thanks again." Bamm-Bamm waved good-bye to his sister, then went to draw up a bath for Pebbles to calm her down after what had happened today in the grocery store.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bedrock Elementary School kids were now having lunch, Chip and Roxy sat next to Scott with him in the middle so that they could both sit next to him and they all opened their lunchboxes to see what Pebbles made for them.

"I got lizard and onions." Roxy said.

"I got a brontosaurs burger." Chip said.

"Mm, brontosaurs burger." Scott said.

"Mine and Grandpa Fred's favorite!" Chip beamed as he ate his lunch.

"After lunch, we're gonna go outside and have recess." Roxy informed Scott.

"What's recess?" Scott asked them.

"It's when you go outside and play until the teacher calls us inside." Roxy explained with a smile.

"Sounds like fun." Scott said.

"Oh, it is, we'll help you around." Chip smiled.

"Yeah." Roxy said.

"Thanks." Scott said.

Everyone was finishing up their lunch so they could go play outside soon. After everyone finished their lunches, they all went outside for recess. The kids put their trash away and put their lunchboxes on a table by the doors and they ran off to play on the playground equipment, run around to play tag or hide and go seek, some had chalk to draw on the blacktop, and a lot of other kids were either on the swings, going down the slides, or crossing the bridge to lead them to a mythological adventure of their childhood imaginative state of mind. This was all new to Scott. 

"So, what first?" Scott asked the twins.

"Whatever you want." Chip shrugged with a smile.

"I'm gonna climb!" Roxy went for the bars, not being afraid of them like most girls her age.

"That's what I want to do first." Scott suggested as he pointed to the bars.

"Okay, you go do that, I'm gonna go to the castle part." Chip replied as he went to do that while Roxy was climbing across the bars.

Scott then went to join Roxy. A few of the other girls in their class looked up to Roxy as she was never afraid to climb on the bars and preform professional stunts on them like an acrobat in the circus.

"Cool." Scott said.

Prudence was among the girls and had her arms folded as she glared up at Roxy being a show-off again while the other girls were amazed and interested. Roxy did more flips and jumped off the bars with a flip and landed swiftly on her feet, making the others clap and cheer for her, except for Prudence. Scott was next.

Roxy allowed Scott to go. Scott then began to climb up to the bars. The kids watched Scott like they did with Roxy earlier. They were impressed with how athletic he was. Prudence was indeed amazed, but she was too hateful about anyone besides herself to even care. After a while, Scott got down from the bars.

"Nice one, dude!" Roxy gave a thumbs up.

The others clapped for him sitll while Prudence stood there, arms folded and a nasty glare on her face. This was starting to be a great start for Scott's first day at school.

A girl with bones in her hair to tie in her pigtails came up to Scott after he landed, tapped his arm lightly. "Tag, you're it!" she called, then ran off instantly. But then she looked back to see Scott wasn't moving and also saw he was confused. "Aren't you gonna chase me?" the girl asked, nearly pouting at him.

"I've never played this game." Scott said.

"You never played tag?" the girl sounded surprised. "Well, it's easy, I'll show ya, it's a fun game."

Chip and Roxy decided to come help and explain the game to the new boy.

"Okay, one of you tag me." the girl held out her arm.

Chip did as told, tagging the girl.

"Okay, so now I'm it," the girl raised her hand and tapped Scott like she did before. "Now you tag someone else and they're it... By the way, you're it!" She started running off.

And so then, the game began. Chip and Roxy blinked, then started to run away from Scott as he looked like he had wanted to tag them. And where he was as he began to chase them. Chip and Roxy saw Scott speeding up and tried to kick it into high gear.

Amanda came over to check on things since Pebbles was too shaken up from their grocery store trip after Ms. Stoner asked Pebbles to come by and make sure things were going fine for Scott. Chip and Roxy giggled as Scott chased them and they went on with their game as the teacher and aunt watched them.

Ms. Stoner looked to Amanda, wondering why she was there and went inside the classroom with the platinum-blonde haired woman. "Where is Mrs. Rubble?" she asked Amanda.

"She had to take some personal time after we went grocery shopping," Amanda covered up. "So I decided to fill in for her, my brother'll take good care of her though."

"Thank goodness." Ms. Stoner said.

"Pebbles mentioned you wanted to see her to talk about Scott's first day?" Amanda prompted as they went inside the classroom while the kids continued to play outside.

"Yes, I did." Ms. Stoner said.

"He hasn't hurt anyone, has he?" Amanda asked, knowing how strong Scott actually was. It reminded her a lot of Bamm-Bamm.

"Oh, no, no, nothing like that." Ms. Stoner said.

"So, what's been happening?" Amanda asked.

"I just wanted to have Pebbles in, but you'll do, about Scott's performance on his first day with us in Bedrock Elementary," Ms. Stoner took out her reading glasses and took out a stone pallet she had written on to take notes about Scott when not grading papers. "Even if Prudence was a bit bad..."

"Well, her mother is that girl Cindy that Pebbles went to school with." Amanda knew how bad Cindy was when Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were teenagers and went to school with her.

Ms. Stoner knew this very well.

"Is he learning well?" Amanda asked, cautious since nobody knew of the boy's education history except for being cave-schooled up until now.

"Yes, he is learning very well." Ms. Stoner said.

Amanda smiled. "He hasn't done anything... Odd, has he...?"

"Well, during, relaxation time he was doing push-ups in the back," Ms. Stoner said. "But other than that, no, like what?" 

"Oh, nothing..." Amanda shrugged. "He's a very special boy."

"I can tell." Ms. Stoner said.

"Thank you for having him, Ms. Stoner, we're all adjusting." Amanda smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Ms. Stoner said.

"Thank you, Ms. Stoner, speaking of which, are Chip and Roxy also okay?" Amanda just thought she'd ask out of curiosity. "They're such little darlings around me."

"Oh, yes, they have been just fine, especially with Scott around." Ms. Stoner said.

"Well, Scott is kind of family now." Amanda assured with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside at recess, Scott was still chasing the twins. Chip and Roxy kept going and started to hide under some of the makeshift animals such as turtles and various species of dinosaur.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Scott said as he looked like a velociraptor searching for its prey only it was playfully.

Chip and Roxy giggled, but they didn't come out like Scott told them to. Chip got out from under the turtle shell he hid under with his sister and tried to quietly get away to avoid being tagged by Scott.

"Oh, where, oh, where could they be?" Scott asked.

Chip and Roxy still giggled, Chip getting closer away without Scott having seen him. Scott continued to look. Chip laughed as he then started laughing, dashing away from Scott. Scott then began to chase after Chip. Chip kept running, unknowing that Scott was catching up now. Once Scott caught up with Chip, he tagged him.

Chip called out, then looked back with an evil smirk. "I'm gonna tag you guys now!"

"Run, Scott, run!" Roxy called, laughing.

Scott was already running. Chip ran after him to tag him or Roxy now. The game was really fun for Scott and the twins. After their game ended, the bell rang, making the students come back inside.

"Come on, Scott, back to class." Chip said, already leaving with his sister.

"Alright." Scott said as he went inside.

Chip and Roxy came and saw their teacher and aunt.

"Aunt Amanda!" Chip and Roxy were surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Roxy asked.

"I just came to check on how school was going so far." Amanda replied with a smile.

"That's great." Scott said.

"Does Pebbles need to be told of anything?" Amanda asked.

"Well, whenever she and Bamm-Bamm are free next, I would like to talk to them about Scott," Ms. Stoner informed, then looked down. "Oh, don't worry, Scott, you're not in trouble, I promise..."

"Whew." Scott said.

"Just a grown-up meeting." Amanda smiled.

"Thank goodness." Scott said.

"Remember, ask them." Ms. Stoner said to the woman.

"Of course, I'll see you three later, have a good afternoon." Amanda smiled and walked off to get herself home. 

"Bye, Aunt Amanda!" Chip and Roxy waved.

"Bye, Aunt Amanda." Scott said from his heart.

Amanda went off, got in her car, and drove off. Ms. Stoner smiled, then went with her class back inside her classroom to finish the day.

"I don't think anything could ruin this day." Scott said.

Ms. Stoner walked in the room with the class and she told everyone to take out their science books and to turn to a page, and had Chip or Roxy share their book with Scott. Scott shared Roxy's science book to read. Ms. Stoner asked various students to read aloud from the assigned chapter and would ask them questions to pay close attention to, which was teacher code for 'might being on the test'. All of the students knew this, even Scott.

"I'm impressed with you all," Ms. Stoner smiled. "Let's hope this carries on until high school where your learning will be even more advanced." She chuckled a bit.

Everyone joined in.

"Now, in a day or two, we'll be making our own experiments." Ms. Stoner told them.

A boy with big glasses raised his hand. "Won't that blow up the school?"

"Oh, nothing with chemicals, you're all still too young for that, but other kinds of science experiments." Ms. Stoner clarified.

All of the students seemed really interested.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until high school for that, but we can still have fun with experiments." Ms. Stoner chuckled.

All of the students agreed that this would be fun.

"Now, does anybody know the steps to the scientific method?" Ms. Stoner asked.

No hands were raised.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you all to, but don't feel bad," Ms. Stoner turned her head and wrote on her board to the steps. "It's actually pretty easy once you get older and get told about it more..."

The rest of the school day went great.

Finally, the bell rang. Bamm-Bamm was waiting outside the school to pick Chip, Roxy, and Scott up. Scott and the twins and all of the students ran out of the school. Bamm-Bamm smiled and honked his horn.

"Daddy!" Roxy was the most happy to see their father.

"Hey, kids, have a good day?" Bamm-Bamm asked as he waited for them to get buckled up so they could get home.

"Yep, we sure did." Chip and Scott said.

"That's good, good to see you enjoyed it too, Scott." Bamm-Bamm said, not driving them home actually, but was going in a new direction. 

Roxy looked out the window. "Daddy, this isn't the way home..."

Bamm-Bamm chuckled. "Your mother and I have to go uptown for a while, we're not sure when we'll be back, so you're gonna be spending some time with Aunt Amanda. Uncle Stony will be there with her." 

"Oh, boy!" Chip and Roxy loved the sound of that.

"Cool." Scott said happily.

"Why's Uncle Stony with Aunt Amanda?" Chip wondered.

"He said he wanted to get to know her a little better and tonight would be a good night." Bamm-Bamm explained based on what he heard.

"That's great." Scott said.

They began to get closer and closer to Amanda's house.

"What are you and Mom gonna do while we're at Aunt Amanda's?" Chip asked.

"It's a surprise." Pebbles had a small, pleasant smile.

"Are you gonna get us ice cream?" Roxy asked in excitement.

"Not that kind of surprise, sweetie, but we'll tell you when we get back." Bamm-Bamm assured, chuckling.

"Fine." The twins complained.

'Those two are what I like to call, the perfect example of twin relationship.' Scott thought.

They got to Amanda's house and the woman was waiting right outside the door with a smile to spend some time with her niece, nephew, and possible future adoptive nephew.

"Aunt Amanda!" The twins and Scott exclaimed from excitement as they ran towards her.

Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around the three kids. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm smiled at the sight before they had to go off.

"How's Felina doing?" Scott asked her.

"I think she's gonna have saber kittens," Amanda smiled. "I took her to the vet and they said she's probably pregnant, but to bring her back in a week just to make sure. Her results were a little weird for her phsyical check-up."

"That's great, so who's the father?" Scott asked her.

"Can't say for sure, maybe it was an alley tiger." Amanda shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." Scott said. Then he saw something in the bushes. It was his pet saber-toothed tiger, Saber.

Amanda took Chip and Roxy inside, then went to speak with Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm briefly. Scott went to the bush and reached his hand out to the bushes. 

In the bushes, Saber looked towards the caveboy and leaped towards him, first growling, and then began to lick him. "Okay, okay, I've missed you too." Scott said, while laughing from being licked.

"What's going on over there?" Bamm-Bamm asked his sister.

Amanda looked over her shoulder and saw Scott with an unknown saber tooth tiger. She was about to call animal control, but since she saw the bonding of the boy and the animal, she thought this was Scott's pet tiger from back home. Then she saw Felina come out and then saw another saber-toothed tiger coming over to Saber, the one next to Felina wasn't only her lover, AKA, husband, but also the brother of Saber. Felina weakly growled, but smiled at all the tigers.

Amanda looked a little concerned at the other tiger. "Scott, come inside!"

"No, no, don't worry, that's Sabers brother who is also Felina's mate, or so I think about the last part..." Scott explained.

"You sure?" Amanda was still a little worried.

"Yes, I'm sure." Scott said, petting both Saber and Saber's brother and where Saber's brother didn't attack.

Amanda smiled. "Well, that's sweet, I didn't know Saber had a brother..."

"Well, they kind of parted ways and I don't tell anybody about Saber's brother much, so then they wouldn't call Animal Control because Saber's brother is a stray." Scott said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that..." Amanda soothed. "My family... Well... My biological family had a tiger too."

"Cool, what was it's name?" Scott asked.

"Either Duchess or Princess... I don't really remember..." Amanda tried to think. "Just something really fancy.... Mother was always a fancy woman..."

"Cool." Scott said.

Amanda sighed and smiled sadly. "I sure do miss her..." She walked in as Stony was on the couch with Chip and Roxy.

"And I'm sure she misses you too." Scott said.

"I miss her and my father every day... I missed Bamm-Bamm so much when I gave him up to Barney and Betty..." Amanda said, she nearly sounded like she was going to cry.

Scott then brought out a tissue.

Amanda rubbbed her eyes again. "Thank you, Scott..." she picked it up, dabbing her eyes, then blowing her nose.

"You're welcome." Scott said.

They then went inside with Saber, Felina, and Saber's brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Stony smiled, looking over. "Hey... Scott, right?"

Amanda nodded, then she went to get some drinks for them. Chip and Roxy came to Felina and Saber, then wondered about the male tiger's brother. 

"This is Saber and his brother, who is most like Felina's mate." Scott explained.

"Mate?" the twins asked.

"Basically Felina's boyfriend," Stony told his adoptive niece and nephew. "Mandy's gonna have saber kittens running around all over her living room floor."

"Oh, no I'm not!" Amanda called back, a little teasingly.

Felina and Saber's brother rubbed heads together,lovingly. Amanda sighed, she didn't hate kittens, she was just kidding around, she was then wondering what to give the kids for their dinner.

"You came to a good place," Stony smiled to Scott. "Believe it or not, but I know just how you feel about being on the streets and being with a family you don't know. It can be scary sometimes."

"I was always on the run, so, then, these bad men wouldn't catch me." Scott said.

"At least you know who your family is, I never knew mine and I've been trying to look for them when I was a lot younger," Stony sighed a little. "These three street kids told me that they didn't care and I should forget 'em. They made fun of me, so I kinda gave up getting adopted, though when I was around seven, I met Fred and he adopted me for Christmas and actually kept me. I got excited to find out that even though I was a kid, I got to be an uncle."

Chip and Roxy smiled, they were babies then, but they remembered Christmas that year.

"Well, you were also lucky to not know of how your family was killed." Scott said.

"I don't know what happened to my family, I don't really remember." Stony merely shrugged.

"Now, now, let's talk about something else..." Amanda interjected as she came in, handing cookies to all of them on a sharp-cut platter. "Scott, did you enjoy public school for a change?"

Chip, Roxy, and Stony took their cookies.

"Yeah, it was fun, besides the part when Prudence yelled at the teacher for getting a C+." Scott said as he remembered his time at school.

"Well, that's no good on her part..." Amanda looked slightly firm, but not too much.

"Spoiled, she is..." Chip nearly scoffed.

Roxy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Scott said as he took a cookie from the platter.

"Just don't let her get to you," Amanda soothed. "Bullies may be big, scary, and mean, but once you're all grown-up, you worry about other things... You'll all be just fine."

Stony smiled to her, then stood next to her. "Let me help you with those dishes..."

"Oh, okay..." Amanda blinked, then smiled and left with Stony. "Chip, Roxy, show Scott where the games are... If you don't have any homework, you can play."

"Alright!" Roxy cheered. "We can play Rocktendo!"

"Wahoo!" Scott cheered.

"You ever play Rocktendo, Scott?" Chip asked.

"I use to play Rocktendo almost all the time, whenever I had free time." Scott said.

"Any specific game you want?" Roxy asked as she looked through her aunt's collection she had made for them despite not having any kids of her own.

"What games does she have?" Scott asked.

Roxy hummed, going through them. There was a game where a plumber would travel into strange worlds, fighting evil dinosaurs, there was a rather speedy, blue, tiny dinosaur who collected rings, a jungle cat who was on a mission to save the world's yarn ball supply, and prehistoric monkeys having adventures in their jungle country.

"That one." Scott said as he pointed to the second game.

"Alright, this is a good one." Roxy smiled, she took the game, slid it out of the box, and put it into the Super Rocktendo Entertainment Device, or SRED for short. 

Chip took out the controllers. "Huh, I never noticed Aunt Amanda had a third one, it's your lucky day, Scott."

"Yeah." Scott said.

The three kids then got on the couch and were ready to play their game until around dinnertime.


	11. Chapter 11

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were driving to Bedrock's Adoption Agency. This was a big step they were taking.

"I'm so nervous and excited..." Pebbles said as she stared out the window until they made it up there. "You think the kids will like it?"

"I'm sure that they will." Bamm-Bamm said to his wife.

Pebbles smiled gently to him, she took a little deep breath before the car stopped and they would be appointed inside. They had arrived at their destination. Pebbles took another deep breath, she then smiled at Bamm-Bamm, taking his hand and they walked in together.

There were a bunch of rowdy orphan children running around as Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm walked in.

"Stop, sit, heal!" a troubled teenage girl ran after them, panting as she was out of breath with chasing down the kids she was supposed to be looking after. "*groans* Why can't you kids just listen to me?"

The kids just kept laughing and running around, so happy and carefree. 

"Uh, excuse me?" Pebbles spoke up the best she could. "We're here to see Mr. McBricker....You seem familiar, have we met?"

"I don't think so," the teenage girl shrugged. "Maybe your dad's worked for my dad."

One of the kids then broke a rock-shaped lamp.

"Nigel, no!" the girl grunted.

"You don't seem to like your job very much..." Pebbles remarked.

"This is punishment, my parents talked with my uncle about how I act like a spoiled child and I needed to grow up, so he made me take a job here on my off time, if I work better at it, I won't have to be stuck here for the summer, but if I don't wise up, I have no choice..."

Another kid pulled on a girl's hair.

"Boris, you leave Elaine alone!" the girl snapped.

"Where could we find Mr. McBrickers' office?" Bamm-Bamm asked.

"Go straight down that hallway, turn left, and it's the second door on the right." the girl answered the best she could as she tried to chase down the bratty children.

One of the kids then hit Bamm-Bamm's foot with a club, but it didn't affect him as it just smashed to pieces.

"Nice try, little buddy." Bamm-Bamm chuckled, that kid reminded him a lot of him when he was around that age.

The kid just pouted and went to smash something else. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm then walked to find Mr. McBrickers' office door. The girl sighed as she continued to sort out the kids.

Pebbles then knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." A man's voice said.

The young couple then went in.

"Um, good afternoon, Mr. McBricker." Pebbles greeted, she was a little nervous.

"Good afternoon, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Rubble." the man replied as he looked to them from behind his desk with several framed carving pictures of various children who lived among him. One of them seemed to resemble a younger Amanda.

"You are here to sign the adoption forms, correct?" The man asked the young couple.

"Yes, sir," Bamm-Bamm nodded. "We're wishing to adopt a boy named Scott."

Pebbles also nodded with a smile.

"Alright, then I shall get the adoption forms out." The man said. He then got out the adoption forms for Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles to sign. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm took them, chiziling their names by the X.

"Rawk!" the parrot on the call button squeaked. "Trouble for Concretia Slate."

Mr. McBricker sighed. "Teenagers..." He then heard another lamp being broken.

The parrot squawked again. "Make that another!"

Mr. McBricker sighed. "Kids these days... They just don't get scared of discipline like they used to."

"Probably just need better female or male role models." Pebbles suggested after she signed in her name.

"You're right, but I can never find one these days." Mr. McBricker said.

Bamm-Bamm gave a shrug. "Maybe my sister could help, she's always been good with kids, she treats our twins like they're her own and she always has ways of making them have fun, laugh, and play."

"Is there a way I can contact her?" Mr. McBricker asked, desperately.

"Call her at this number." Bamm-Bamm took out a stray piece of sheet rock and tapped in the name and number for him, then handing it to the man. "She should be available."

"Thank you, Mr. Rubble." Mr McBricker said as he took it.

"No problem." Bamm-Bamm replied.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Pebbles asked.

"No, that should be all, but I will send a social worker once a month just to check with you all getting along with Scott." Mr. McBricker informed.

"We understand." Bamm-Bamm said.

They then heard another crash, meaning a vase was broken. 

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIDS!" Concretia was heard yelling.

Mr. McBricker sighed. "Thanks again, Mr. and Mrs. Rubble, have a good evening."

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm were then on their way back into the neighborhood. 

"Do you want the kids back tonight?" Pebbles asked. "It's okay if you do... I just thought maybe we could take the night off as parents..."

"We can tell the kids tomorrow and enjoy the rest of the day together alone." Bamm-Bamm said as he held his wife's hand.

Pebbles smiled, her eyes in pure zen. "Right... They're not exactly expecting us right away..."

They then went to their vehicle.

"So, where would like to go to spend time together?" Bamm-Bamm said.

"Hmm... Maybe dinner and movie?" Pebbles shrugged.

"Ah, excellent choice." Bamm-Bamm said as he started up the vehicle.

Pebbles smiled as they were now going out to eat, they would have to go to a nice place, but not too expensive, as they couldn't afford it and they weren't dressed for the occasion.

While they went out to enjoy their time together, Scott was enjoying the game that he and the twins were playing and where it looked like they were going to beat the whole entire game.


	12. Chapter 12

"We've almost beat the game, all we have to do is beat the final boss and we'll win." Scott said as they were getting to the final boss of the game.

"Why can't all the bosses be as simple as the first one?" Roxy sighed, but she was determined like her brother and new friend.

"We'll get 'em." Chip assured her, chuckling.

"Yeah, because we are invincible!" Scott called out.

It had taken them 30 minutes, but they had finally beat the final boss and the game.

"I got him!" Roxy praised herself.

"Whatya mean?" Chip glared at her. "I got 'em!"

"No, we all got him, by working together as a team." Scott said.

Chip and Roxy quit their argument and put it to rest. Amanda was heard giggling from the kitchen with Stony.

"They've been in there a long time..." Chip remarked.

"Yeah." Scott said. He began to move around like a secret agent and where Saber joined, making sure that neither of them made any noises.

"That kid's weird..." Chip whispered, but he smiled to show he wasn't mocking Scott.

"Says you." Roxy teased her brother.

Amanda was making a PIZZA for the kids, knowing how much children loved pizza and it would be good for them with their parents being out. When Scott looked inside, his mouth and Saber's mouth began to drool from how delicious the pizza was and then they both went back to Roxy and Chip. 

"Stony, stop it..." Amanda chuckled.

Stony laughed with her. Chip and Roxy were then picking out a movie to watch before they go to bed. 

"What movies does she have?" Scott asked the twins.

"Lot's of cartoon movies," Roxy took out a few for him to look at. "I think Aunt Amanda never grew up."

"When I grow up, I wanna be a kid again." Chip pouted.

"I think that's what all adults think at times." Scott said.

"I wanna be a kid for a hundred years!" Roxy called out, laughing.

"But then we would never age, while everyone else age and we'll never have our own family." Scott said.

"I guess..." Chip shrugged.

"Not unless we're Great-Grandma Pearl... She has to at least be 500!" Roxy's eyes widened.

"Oh, come on, she can''t be that old." Scott said.

"Well, Mom and Grandma Wilma say she's pretty old, but still looks good for her age." Chip shrugged.

"Too bad Grandpa Fred doesn't agree, he calls her just as good as any old velociraptor." Roxy giggled a little, not really understanding Pearl and Fred's relationship. 

Stony chuckled as he came out to check with the kids. "You three doing okay?"

"Yep and we beat the game." Scott said. "And we're trying to choose which movie to watch."

"Good job," Stony smiled. "You can probably find a movie after dinner, then you'll go to bed."

"Aww..." Chip and Roxy groaned.

"Sorry, kids, but it's still a school night, even if your parents are away." Stony said to them, he had matured slightly since he was adopted by Fred and Wilma.

"Fine." The twins complained.

"So, what's for dinner?" Scott asked, acting as if he didn't know.

"PIZZA, just the way you all like it, I also hope you like it too, Scott." Stony said to the new boy who was going to be his new nephew soon anyhow.

"Like pizza? I love pizza!" Scott said excitedly.

Saber was even excited about the pizza. Stony chuckled.

"Can Saber, Felina, and Saber's brother have some too?" Roxy asked her uncle.

"I don't know, is pizza good for sabor toothed tigers?" Stony wasn't so sure.

"Just a little bit for them." Amanda replied from the kitchen.

This was exciting for all three saber-tooth tigers.

"It looks like their excited about the pizza." Scott said noticing the saber-toothed tigers' excitement.

"Well, they can have a little, just not too much, I don't want them to have tummy aches." Amanda said as she waited for the oven timer to go off and then she would take out the pizza.

The kids and the saber-toothed tigers understood.

Saber began to nuzzled up to Scott, because he had missed his young master and for Saber's brother, him and Felina began to nuzzle together.

Amanda went to check back on the pizza. "You kids want anything else with your dinner? Maybe cheese sticks?"

"Yes, please." The twins and Scott said politely to Amanda.

Amanda smiled. "Okay... That'll do... I also got some nice smackerals of fish for you sabor kitties."

Felina, Saber, and his brother liked the sound of that. The timer then went off, telling them that the pizza was ready. 

"Oh, Stony, would you mind getting that?" Amanda asked as she was preparing the cheese sticks now.

"Sure, Mandy." Stony smiled, going to do that since the kids weren't old enough to handle the oven yet.

The kids were getting excited about the pizza and the saber-toothed tigers were getting excited about the nice smackerals. Stony took out the pizza, it would have to cool off anyway, by the time it would, the cheese sticks would be ready to eat too. Amanda then washed her hands and opened her freezer to take out fish beasts to cook for the tigers, knowing they would love to eat that over cheese any old day. It took a while, but dinner was finally ready.

Amanda wiped her forehead. "Whew! Took a lot out of me." She then smiled as the dinner was ready, she took out food bowls and allowed the tigers to have some dinner too, putting the fish and pizza in them, then went to serve Chip, Roxy, Scott, and Stony their pizza and cheese sticks.

"Yay, the food's ready!" Scott cheered as he saw Amanda coming in with the food.

Amanda and Stony smiled, then allowed everyone to eat their pizza dinner. The kids all cheered and each went for a slice of pizza. Amanda ate only a little. 

"This pizza is as lovely as you, Mandy." Stony complimented.

"Oh, Stony... Thank you, I don't know about that though..." Amanda smiled, visibly blushing.

Saber, Felina and Saber's brother even enjoyed their smackerals.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wilma, I'm home!" Fred called, walking to his house. "Wilma? WILMA!!!"

"I'm right here, Fred!" Wilma called in a slightly soft tone.

"There you are," Fred walked over to her, then saw Pearl on the couch. "Hey, who let a mammoth in on our living room couch?"

"I was about to ask the same thing about you." Pearl said.

"Oh, yeah?" Fred retorted.

"Please, you two, stop fighting!" Wilma couldn't take it anymore. "We're all family here!"

"You are quite right, dear." Pearl said.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Fred asked since Wilma seemed very emotional right now.

Wilma heaved a sigh and wiped one of her tears. "Fred, Mother won't be here much longer... I want to be with her on her final moments..."

"What?" Fred asked, a little concerned. "Pearl, are ya dyin' on us?"

"Yes, it seems my time is coming." Pearl said.

Wilma wiped her eyes.

"Oh.... I'm sorry to hear that..." Fred sounded sincerely sympathetic, even if his mother-in-law and him fought endlessly like tigers and dinosaurs. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yes, I wanted to spend a little more time with Wilma before I go..." Pearl said softly. "You too, Fatso."

For once in his life, he didn't mind of what his mother-in-law called him since these might be the last moments they have together. To everyone's surprise, Fred hugged Pearl.

"What on Mesozoic Era are you doing, Flintstone?" Pearl nearly snapped at him.

"I'm really going to miss you, Pearl..." Fred whispered honestly. 

Wilma looked touched at this moment and sadly smiled. 

This even softened Pearl. "Same with me, Flintstone." She said as she hugged him back.

Wilma sniffled still. "I haven't been this sad since Daddy went..."

"At least you still had your mother..." Fred said to her. "My folks didn't even get to meet Pebbles."

This moment was going to be remembered. The phone rang.

"Here, dear, I'll get it, you have a seat..." Pearl told her daughter.

"No, Mother, I should get it..." Wilma said softly. She then answered the phone.

"Wilma...?" Betty's voice was heard, she sounded scared and quiet at the same time.

"Betty, what's wrong?" Wilma asked. "Why are you whispering?"

"I'm worried something must've happened to Barney," Betty CONTINUED, not intentionally whispering. "He offered to do some grocery shopping for me, but that was hours ago!"

This was serious, because Barney had never been gone that long before.

"I can't imagine what might be keeping him..." Betty shrugged, she was scared and worried for her husband.

"I can't imagine of what might be keeping him either." Wilma said. This day was getting worse and worse. First, her mother was going to be dying and then her best friend's husband hasn't returned from grocery shopping for hours, what next, they get a threatening note tossed through their windows at the same time telling them that some bad cavemen had Barney and had to do what they said or else they'll never see him ever again?

"I'm just so worried..." Betty had tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Wilma... I'm interrupting your time with Fred, I can call back if you want..."

"Mother's time is coming." Wilma said out of sadness.

"Oh, my goodness..." Betty blinked, a little shocked and sad. "Wilma, I'm sorry... Look, I should call back,... Barney probably got caught up in traffic or somethin'."

"Yeah, that's probably it, well talk to you later then." Wilma said.

Betty sighed. "Okay... Take care, tell Pearl I said hi."

"I will." Wilma said.

They both then hung up.

Fred was actually now trying to make Pearl comfortable.

"Oh, Wilma, I just sometimes wish your father could be here..." Pearl sighed a little.

"Me too, Mom, me too." Wilma said.

"Have you heard from your sisters?" Pearl smiled to Wilma a little wearily. 

"After you called me, I called them," Wilma replied. "They said they would love to come visit if possible."

A few hours passed, and where it was a peaceful night for everyone, but as for Wilma, well she couldn't sleep knowing her mother was going to die. Fred slept okay, so did Pearl, but Wilma was just too emotional and upset about her mother to get any sleep. Meanwhile Saber slept with Scott like old times. Chip and Roxy were fast asleep in their bunk beds.

Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm came home a little late.

"Too bad there weren't any romantic comedies and just those Tar Wars movies..." Bamm-Bamm mumbled a little as they drove home, they would pick up their twins and Scott tomorrow after school.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, the kids got ready for school. Amanda went to packing their lunches for them, even putting some leftover PIZZA in. Scott was setting the table for breakfast after he got ready. Amanda smiled to Scott, then went to wake the twins up for the new school day. Amanda went to packing their lunches for them, even putting some leftover pizza in.

Scott was setting the table for breakfast after he got ready. Amanda smiled to Scott, then went to wake the twins up for the new school day. She then came into the bedroom the twins were sleeping in.

"Chip... Roxy... It's time to wake up..." Amanda whispered to the twins, but still loud enough for them to hear her and leave their dream land.

They then yawned and got up, telling her they were awake.

"Good morning, Aunt Amanda." Roxy and Chip said

They then went to get breakfast.

"Morning, Roxy, morning, Chip." Scott said to the twins.

"Morning, Scott." The twins said in unison.

Amanda went to finish making up their lunches.

"How'd you sleep, Scott?" Roxy asked as she sat in a seat.

"I slept great, especially with Saber sleeping with me." Scott said as he sat in a seat.

"That sounds nice." Chip smiled.

"Yeah." Roxy said.

The kids then began to have their breakfast and then they went to get their lunches.

"Okay, kids, just give me a moment, I'll drive you to school today." Amanda said to them, gesturing for them to wait by the door as she went to give the tigers their breakfast outside in her backyard.

"Okay, we'll wait." Scott said.

Amanda fed the tigers. "Stay out of trouble now." she giggled to them, then went to the kids to take them to school.

Chip, Roxy, and Scott got in the backseats of the car and they could drive off back to Bedrock Elementary School.

'I am so glad that those bad men haven't found me yet.' Scott thought with a smile.

Amanda took the kids to school and promised them they would see their parents when it would be time for them to get home, then she went back home.

One of the bad cavemen looked to see Scott going into the school with Chip and Roxy. "Gotcha..." he whispered darkly, though was out of sight, he had an idea to sabotage the kid now.

"Let's go kidnap one of those brats he's with and hold one of them as a hostage." The second bad caveman whispered to the first bad caveman.

"We can't do it now, but I know what would scare the school and we can do what we want without them doin' nuthin'." the other caveman said greedily as they kept hiding before anyone would see or file a report against them.

This day was going to be a day the school would never forget. It started out as a normal school day, nothing seemed to be happening, but then Ms. Stoner was receiving a private email.

"Excuse me, students, go onto reading chapter 5, I'll be right with you." Ms. Stoner said to the children with a smile, then went to her COMPUTER after giving them their workbooks. She read the email and where it wasn't something that any of the students needed to read so then they wouldn't get nightmares. Ms. Stoner cupped her mouth as her face paled. How could this happen for a bunch of elementary schoolers? She quickly got up behind her desk. "Come along, children, we have to split up..."

"But what about our books?" Bentley asked.

"Girls and boys separate, girls, follow me and the other female teachers to the girl's bathroom and boys, follow male teachers to the boy's bathroom," Ms. Stoner explained quickly, hoping they had enough time. "We're having a Lock-Down, we'll explain when we get there... Hurry!"

The students saw the fear in their teacher and quickly did as she said. Chip and Roxy felt wrong about splitting up, they have always been together. They didn't want to leave each other, but they had to. Scott felt the same way, but obeyed of what Ms. Stoner to them to. 

Chip and Roxy disappeared from each other as soon as they passed the hallway quietly, the candles of fire were out, this seemed pretty serious. Principal O'Shale, the school janitor, and several other teachers met Chip and Scott in the boys bathroom and waited to shut the door until all the boys were safe inside.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Scott whispered.

"It can't be good." Chip nodded in agreement.

Principal O'Shale came in front of the boys and had them be quiet so he could talk. "You're probably all wondering why you're here... Well, this is a lock-down... Someone, I don't know who yet, but someone has broken into the school... They could be dangerous and deathly, so we don't want you students to get hurt. We're going to be in here so they can't get us. Are there any questions about this situation?"

Scott then raised his hand while shaking out of fear.

"Yes, Scott?" O'Shale looked down to the boy, he thought maybe he was very scared and wanted to go home now, but he was sorry to decline that request.

"W-What kind of intruders, children or *gulps* a-a-adults?" Scott asked scared and hoping it wasn't the two bad cavemen that were after him.

"Well for that, it's two men." Principle O'Shale said.

This made Scott faint. Chip quickly went to him, trying to wake him up.

"Oh, dear, he must be so shaken up..." O'Shale replied nervously to Scott's reaction.

"Girls is more vulnerable than boys..." one of the cavemen whispered as they were going around the school hallways.

"Yeah, so, who's going to grab the girl?" The second caveman whispered as they were going around the school hallways.

"I'll get her," the first caveman snorted. "What damage could some little girl do? Not like she's like that punk, Scott..."

"Alright, but if she is as strong as him, then we go for the brother and hope that he's not as strong as her or Scott." The second caveman whispered.

"She's just a little girl, they got no muscle." the caveman replied, not knowing how wrong he was since Roxy had more of Bamm-Bamm's genes.

"Fine, but still, let's be careful." The second caveman whispered as they got to where the girls were in.

"Alright, you open the door." The first caveman whispered to the second one.

The caveman snuck to the girl's bathroom and grabbed the first girl he could, which happened to be Roxy. The white-haired girl gasped and let out a scream, but the bad cavemen tried to cover her mouth. 

"I got her now let's get out of here," The first bad caveman whispered and then glares at Roxy. "Shut up, you little brat."

They both then ran off with Roxy as their hostage. Roxy wiggled in their grip, but the bad cavemen went away and evacuated the school. They couldn't take anymore chances.

The kids were mumbling against each other. Principal O'Shale wasn't sure if it would be safe or not, so he slowly opened the bathroom door. When he did, he looked down the hallway both ways before thinking that they were all safe.

"I think it's clear now..." O'Shale whispered. 

Ms. Stoner looked out her bathroom door too, the gym coach was by her side. All of the students got out of the bathrooms. It was now clear and everyone was able to go back to their classes or any other rooms in the school. Ms. Stoner allowed her students inside, she then took out her stone pallet with their names and took role call real quick just to be sure everyone was there, safe and sound. 

But Scott saw that someone's seat was empty and it was Roxy's. "Roxy's missing!" He exclaimed.

Ms. Stoner paused, then looked to Roxy's desk and her eyes widened. "Goodness, you're right!"

"Rox!?" Chip sounded extremely worried for his sister now.


	15. Chapter 15

All of the rest of the students began to worry as well, well, except for Prudence, of course, who didn't seemed to be fazed about Roxy being missing.

Even Bentley seemed sad about Roxy being gone.

"Oh, dear..." Ms. Stoner sighed. "Chip, are your parents home?"

Chip shrugged. "I think so..."

"They might be home." Scott said.

"I better call them..." Ms. Stoner said softly, she took out her phone number's list to contact home if there was any trouble, she dialed the number and waited for Pebbles or Bamm-Bamm to answer the phone.

Bamm-Bamm was at his own computer, typing up his next movie script. Their home phone then began to ring, waiting to be answered.

"I'll get it, honey," Pebbles smiled to her husband, then went to the phone. "Hello, Rubble's residence, Pebbles speaking."

"Mrs. Rubble, Roxy is missing." Ms. Stoner said on the other line.

"What!?" Pebbles hiccuped. "W-W-What happened?"

Bamm-Bamm came in the room, hearing his wife in alarm worried him. Ms. Stoner told Pebbles everything that happened. 

Pebbles bit her lip, tears leaking down her face. "Are you absolutely sure?" 

Bamm-Bamm listened in too, he felt like his heart was literally going to break.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Rubble." Ms. Stoner said on the other line.

Pebbles blinked. "Do you know who took her?"

"I think she might have been kidnapped by the intruders." Ms. Stoner said on the other line.

"Intruders?" Bamm-Bamm then asked. "What intruders?"

"You see, our school was put on lockdown, when we got word that we were going to be getting two intruders and one of them must have kidnapped Roxy while none of us were looking." Ms. Stoner said on the other line.

"Oh, my..." Pebbles looked visibly sick again.

"That's terrible..." Bamm-Bamm whispered. "Thank you so much for telling us, Ms. Stoner..."

"Your welcome, Mr. Rubble." Ms. Stoner said on the other line.

Pebbles nearly whimpered.

"I'm going to dismiss class early because of the big scare today anyway..." Ms. Stoner said softly. "Why don't you come by and take Scott and Chip home? I'm going to call the other parents..."

Prudence folded her arms. "I hope Roxy's getting fed to a triceratops!"

"They eat plants though..." the boy with big glasses told her.

"Whatever!" Prudence snarled.

Scott glared at Prudence with of how she was behaving, especially after they learned that Roxy got kidnapped. 

"I hope Roxy will be okay..." Bentley whispered.

"Why would you care?" Prudence glared at her brother.

"Prudence, this isn't easy for any of us," Ms. Stoner glared at the bratty girl after hanging up before calling everyone else's parents. "You could at least show sympathy, I mean, poor Roxy could be seriously hurt!"

"Yeah!" Scott glared at Prudence.

Prudence wasn't liking of how Scott was speaking to her.

"Whatever, she's not that special..." Prudence growled.

"That's enough, Prudence," Ms. Stoner scolded, she then called the next phone number listed on her roster.

Scott even had enough of Prudence as he was now tightening his grip to his desk, which was now showing hand markings. 

Ms. Stoner soon called every one of the parents or guardians to come pick up the children from school. The kids waited outside with their teachers to be picked up, if this was a normal day, they would be excited about having a day off from class and going to play together, but today, it was sad and miserable because Roxy was kidnapped and they all nearly had their lives threatened at such young ages.

'I can't believe it they found out where I go to school, but how?' Scott thought.

Chip sighed, he was really upset with the loss and disappearance of his sister. "I'm gonna slug those guys..."

'I can't let Chip risk his life, besides, they're after me, but why would they kidnap Roxy?' Scott thought.

Pebbles drove by to pick up Chip and Scott, she just started crying once she saw Roxy really wasn't there with them. "Boys..." she sniffled. "Sometime for dinner this week, we're going to visit Grandma Wilma and Grandpa Fred... Great-Grandmother Pearl will be there... Also Scott, you'll be able to meet my mother's sisters and brother, I didn't get to see them much when I was growing up..."

"Huh? Oh, that's great." Scott said.

Pebbles tried not to cry so much as she drove them home. Chip was very sad, even though he fought with Roxy sometimes, he missed her a whole lot right now and hated to imagine what she was going through.

Roxy must have been knocked out, her eyes slowly opened. "Huh? Where am I?" She then looked over to her right in shock as she saw a family member tied up in the chair next to her. "Grandpa Barney!?"

"Looks like we got two family members of Scott's new family." One of the cavemen said.

"Hey, let us out!" Roxy cried out.

"Yeah, told ya it'd be easy." the other one chuckled darkly.

Then another caveman came in. "Hello, boys." The boss said.

"Hey, boss." the cavemen grinned darkly.

Barney tried to calm and quiet his granddaughter.

"So, which two did you both kidnap as hostages so then Scott would give himself up?" The boss asked them both.

The cavemen showed him.

"We got the sister of the Rubble brat and his grandpa." one of them chuckled.

The boss then recognize the hair color of roxy's and recognize Barney. "Perfect, looks like I can finally get revenge on those people for getting my two best criminal men into jail in more ways than one," The boss said. "Write down a threatening message to the Rubbles and Flintstones."

"I'll get on it, sir." the first caveman grinned, eager to do that.

Barney looked to the boss. "Huh, that guy kinda reminds me of Cliff Vandercave..." he said to himself. 

The first bad caveman began to write the threatening message for both the Rubbles and the Flintstones as the boss told him what to write. In enough time, the pallet was ready to be sent out. Roxy glared at them, she squeezed herself a little and was able to break out of her ropes, due to having Bamm-Bamm's strength. She then went over to untie her paternal grandfather. The second caveman stopped her from freeing him.

"Get off!" Roxy nearly yelled at him, then to his surprise, she beat him up just as good as any other man.

"Oh, come on, not again!" The caveman exclaimed.

The other chuckled. "Beaten up by a little girl."

Roxy glared at him. "You're next!" She leaped onto him and started hurting him.

Barney knew Roxy was strong, but not this strong. But then, she was lifted off him and placed her against a wall.

"Do not attack us again or else you will have one less grandfather in your family." The caveman threatened her.

Roxy struggled, glaring, but looked very sad about that threat.


	16. Chapter 16

Pebbles took Chip and Scott home, she decided to go to her room and get some rest, Bamm-Bamm took a break with writing his script as he went to join the boys after a rough day for everyone.

'I hate those evil men.' Scott thought.

"Dad, is Roxy gonna be okay?" Chip asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, but I hope so." Bamm-Bamm shrugged with a sigh.

Scott entered into the living room while he was thinking and then he did push-ups while he was thinking. Pebbles came downstairs, her eyes were red and puffy now as she went to make herself a warm cup of tea. The whole family came over to Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm's house.

Pebbles hugged her mother, sobbing about Roxy's disappearance.

"It's okay, dear... It's okay..." Wilma soothed.

"How are you all holding up?" Betty asked Bamm-Bamm, tearing up because of Barney.

Before anyone could answer, two messages were thrown into the house and where this caught everyone's attention, but when they looked to see who was the one that threw them, inside they saw no one. Dino went over to the pallets, sniffing them. He then yipped, a little like a guard dog.

"Someone stop that mutt!" Pearl snapped.

"Mother, please! He's trying to tell us something!" Wilma said, then went to see the pallets and saw what they said and she horrible gasped.

Fred took them from her and read them, a little gravely.

"'Dear Rubbles and Flintstones, give up Scott or else you'll never see your little girl or your Rubble man'." Fred read them aloud.

"Oh, my baby girl..." Pebbles gasped out, crying into her hands as Bamm-Bamm held her.

"Not a good day, not good at all..." Pearl sighed, shaking her head, this was not how she wanted to spend one of her last days alive. "I'll help."

"Oh, Mother, you can't, you're sick..." Wilma said to her mother.

"I insist, I'm stronger than I look," Pearl sounded determined. "I saved you all with Rock War I and II, I'll save my granddaughter and her father whether Scott goes back or not!" 

"You were in the Rock Wars?" Amanda sounded surprised.

"But women weren't allowed in!" Stony added, just as shocked.

Without any of them noticing, Scott sneaked out with Saber, following him, even if it was dangerous, they were going to face this together and not let any of the others get into anymore danger. They both then saw a map on the ground and picked it up and decided to follow it so they would get to the location. Before they decided to follow the map, Scott looked back at the house, seeing as if this was going to be the last time he'll ever see them again. They then followed the map quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

Roxy was sitting quietly, trying not to make too much problems now since she was trying to help her grandfather.

"It's okay, Rox, you tried..." Barney soothed his granddaughter.

"He should be here any minute now." The boss said as he looked at the clock.

The bad men just waited.

Fred told the others he had to do this alone, but Stony wanted to go for extra security. 

"Wait, where's Scott?" Pebbles spoke up in concern once she was alone with her family.

They saw that Scott wasn't in the house.

Saber and Scott were safely coming through. Roxy had her head lowered as she and Barney were just miserable. Fred was on his way though. Scott and Saber arrived and the location.

"*breathes in and breathes out* Here we go." Scott said.

Fred looked over as he heard a voice, then looked down. "Scott?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Fred quietly.

"I got a message that Roxy and Barney were kidnapped here," Fred explained. "What are you doing here? This isn't safe for kids your age."

"I know about the message and who sent it and going to give myself up for their safety." Scott whispered.

"Oh, Scott, that might be too dangerous..." Fred was concerned about his well-being and life in order to let him do this for Roxy and Barney.

"This is my fault anyway, they did this so I could give myself up to them." Scott whispered.

"Oh, kid..." Fred was still a little concerned about having Scott do this, he really grew to love Scott like a new grandson.

"Please just let me do this?" Scott whispered.

Fred looked to him and sighed. "Very well... Be very careful though, okay?"

"I'll let it look like I'm coming with them quietly and hopefully everyone else comes, so we can out number them." Scott whispered to Fred.

"I like this kid," Fred smirked, talking seemingly to no one, then looked back down at Scott. "Very well... Do what you do best, Scott, I believe in you. You may not be my real grandson, but you make me think of what Pebbles would have been like if she were born the boy Wilma and me thought she'd be. Go get 'em."

"You got it." Scott said, giving Fred a thumbs up and then changes his expression, thanks to acting.

Fred nodded and waited until he would do what Scott would want him to. Barney and Roxy lowered their heads and shutting their eyes, they just knew it was all over for them. Before going in, Scott told fred to wait for him to give him the signal and also to wait for the others to arrive. Fred nodded and stood by.

"Time's running out, Rubbles..." one of the cavemen grinned darkly to the two hostages. 

Roxy opened her eyes, but merely glared at him. They then heard the doorbell, telling them that Scott was finally there.

"Who could that be?" one of the cavemen asked.

The other shrugged and they went to answer it. Roxy sniffled, she just hoped it was her family or someone she knew to come save her and Barney. When the first bad caveman answered the door, he saw that it was Scott and Saber.


	18. Chapter 18

Saber merely growled and hissed when he first saw the two cavemen, remembering what they had done with Scott to make him run away.

"Well, well, well, look who's back." the first caveman snorted.

Scott and Saber ignored him and just went inside. Roxy stared at her feet, then looked over and gasped with a smile.

"Scott...?" Barney was a little worried to see the boy there. "W-What're you doing here?"

"Can I go and talk to them?" Scott asked the boss.

"Sure." The boss said.

The bad cavemen went off to let Scott talk with Roxy and Barney.

"Oh, Scott, I thought I'd never see you again..." Roxy smiled, she almost sounded like she was going to cry.

Scott hugged them both together. "I have a plan to get rid to out-number these guys and call the police to take them away." He whispered to both of them.

Barney and Roxy liked the sound of that, but they hid their excitement to avoid suspicions.

"Just wait for me to give the signal." Scott whispered as he secretly began to make it easier for Barney to get free with Roxy.

Barney and Roxy nodded, still keeping quiet. The boy was smarter than he appeared.

"Just wait for me to give the signal, you'll know what it is when the moment is right." Scott whispered.

"Okay... Be careful..." Barney whispered back. 

"Very careful." Roxy added with a nod.

"I will." Scott whispered back.

Barney and Roxy smiled, though small. They were just happy to see a familiar face after so long. Then he left them both to face the boss. Barney and Roxy smiled to Scott, but frowned again once they saw the bad cavemen and their boss.

"What are you going to do to them now?" Scott asked the boss.

The boss grinned. "The same I did to your precious parents, you little brat... We're gonna sell ya off to a circus and make a lot of money... You'll have no choice."

"How can you be so heartless?" Scott asked the boss.

"Well, this may be hard for you to believe, but I'm not a really nice person..." the boss grinned. "No one can ever catch me, you may be one of the strongest boys alive, but you're no match for me and you're all alone... Besides, one of my buddies here wanted revenge." He revealed one of his cavemen assistants was actually Cliff Vandercave from the first dangerous adventure involving the Flintstones and Rubbles. "Also one wanted to get back at Bamm-Bamm and Amanda..." he revealed the other one was involved in the death and murder of Bamm-Bamm and Amanda's biological parents.

"Well, that explains a lot, but then who are you?" Scott asked the boss.

"You and your pathetic foster family may call me Mr. Gladstone," the boss revealed. "But what will it matter? Your new family's going to die anyway and then you'll have no choice but to give into us and you'll be our cash dino, that's what you get for running away... Your parents tried to run... It ended up killing them."

This angered Scott, but he was sticking to his plan. He then went to a window seeing the rest of his foster family there and then did the signal for both them and Roxy and Barney. Fred looked to his extended family and nodded. Barney and Roxy nodded as well. Time to put their plans into action.

"Nothing can stop us, you brat," Gladstone grinned. "This isn't some final boss in your stupid video games you kids play with... You won't win!"

"Oh, but, I think we will." Scott said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Gladstone challenged.

"You'll soon see what I mean." Scott said.

They got their answer as Scott's foster family burst in.


	19. Chapter 19

Gladstone, Cliff, and the assassin looked as they were surrounded.

"You brought women with you?" the assassin scoffed. "They dont' do much damage."

"Don't mess with me, tubby!" Pearl growled, putting on her old war cap. "Alright, fella's, let's get 'em!"

Barney and Roxy then got themselves free and they all did a battle cry. Fred was surprised, Pearl was stronger than he thought she was.

"Don't just stand there, Flintstone, help your family!" Pearl snapped to her son-in-law, but the most encouraging she had ever been to him in all the times they had known each other.

"Right!" Fred nodded, then went to help and did his part.

Amanda surprised everyone as she was hitting some men with a club. "This is for my parents! BAM, BAM!!!" she thrashed them.

"I see where I got it." Bamm-Bamm blinked, surprised at his sister's abilities.

The boss then grabbed a weapon that looked like a prehistoric gun.

Amanda gasped at the gun.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Stony yelled, very defensively. He was going to learn some moves he learned from living on the streets as a kid.

He then made them look by pointing it at Scott and shot.

"NO!" Fred yelled out and ran to stop the bullet. 

"SCOTT!!!" Chip and Roxy cried out. 

Pearl used herself as Scott's shield and took the bullet to her HEART.

Everyone was shocked.

"MOTHER!" Wilma shrieked, her face paling.

Fred was very shocked and worried, he rushed to his mother-in-law. "Pearl!" 

This was even shocking to Scott.

"Pearl... Wake up!" Fred had tears leaking in his eyes.

Pearl had a small smile, though she was closer to death now more than she was earlier that day. "Don't worry about me... I'll say hello to your parents and Wilma's father..." she gently squeezed Fred's hand. "No matter what happens.... I love you.... Fred...." After she said that, her heart gave out and she died.

Fred blinked, tears streaming down his face. "Pearl..."

"Oh, Mother..." Wilma broke down, crying, then glared at the evil men. "YOU... YOU... BOULDER BRAINS!" she nearly swore to them, really angry and sad at the same time. "You killed my mother!" 

"It was her own fault for getting in the way." Gladstone said.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Wilma still yelled. 

"Wow, I never saw Wilma so angry." Barney blinked.

"Huh, I have..." Fred muttered to his best friend.

Cliff glared at them. "You all should've stayed back where you belong... No one can save any of you!"

"Don't underestimate us..." Amanda growled. 

"Yeah." Stony growled.

"You can't do nuthin'!" the assassin growled.

Suddenly, the cops showed up and broke into the hide-out, threatening the bad guys.

"You were saying?" Stony asked.

"Gabriel Gladstone, Cliff Vandercaven, and Abraham Mastadon, you are all under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and theft," the chief of police demanded. "You are going to be locked up for a long time and this time you won't escape."

The other officers grinned about the final sentance for the three bad men: Execution. 

But Gabriel wasn't going to be going anywhere until he killed Scott, but Bamm-Bamm got in the way and where Gabriel tried to get him out of the way, "Out of the way." Gladstone said, while trying to move Bamm-Bamm out of the way. 

Amanda glared, if that man dare hurt her little brother, she would be furious. Pebbles was worried, she squeezed Betty's hand gently. 

"No." Bamm-Bamm refused to let this horrible man kill an innocent child he grew to love like a second son.

No matter how Gladstone pulled or pushed Bamm-Bamm, he wouldn't move. "How strong are you?" He asked Bamm-Bamm, while panting.

Bamm-Bamm smirked. "Oh,... I was blessed with incredible strength since birth."

This made Gladstone's eyes widen and then gulped as he faced Bamm-Bamm now. He tried to get on Bamm-Bamm's good side, but his big mistake was making it sound Scott was nothing, but trouble.

"He came here to save his new sister, he's a good school student, he's always helping everyone out.. I'm afraid the only one but trouble around here is you and your mooks," Bamm-Bamm glared, then gave Gladstone a big punch, knocking him against Mastadon and Vandercaven. 

The cops then went to handcuff the bad men as they were knocked out. They were now on their way to jail and where even though this was a great moment, it was also still sad because Pearl was dead.

Wilma's brother and sisters came over as the funeral for Pearl came. Roxy hugged Chip and Scott. Wilma hugged Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm hugged Barney and Fred, and Amanda and Stony hugged really right. Even Hoppy and Dino were very depressed. 

Pearl's face was shown to everyone one last time and the stone coffin shut and she was to be buried six feet under by her gravestone: R.I.P. Pearl Slaghoople. Mother, Wife, Grandmother, Great-Grandmother, Beloved Mother-in-Law. This was a very sad day for the family, but later on they were going to be having more then one surprise as they heard Felina's roar of pain.

Stony was about to ask Amanda a question.

"Oh, dear, Felina!" Amanda rushed to her pet. 

Everyone gathered to the female tiger.

"Oh, I've seen this before, I'll handle it." Betty volunteered. "Scott, do you want to help?" she asked the boy, knowing how much he liked to help out, even if he didn't need to. 

"It would be my honor to help deliver Felina's kittens." Scott said.

Betty told Scott what to do to help Felina give birth.

"Oh, be careful..." Amanda was nervous, but she was sure her adoptive mother and adoptive nephew could do this. 

Felina moaned, struggling a little. 

"Okay let's do this." Scott said.

And so, they started. Wilma's twin sisters were a little worried.

"Wilma, are you sure your friend knows what she's doing?" Mica asked.

"Yeah, it looks dangerous." Mickey added.

"Betty used to be a vet before she worked at home when Barney got a job with Fred," Wilma calmed them down. "It'll be alright."

Betty and Scott got down to work, soon, Felina could relax now as she had given birth to saber-toothed kittens. 

Betty smiled with tears in her eyes. "Congratulations, Amanda." 

"Thanks, Mom." Amanda beamed.

Saber and his brother came over to meet the new members of their family. There were six saber-toothed kittens each. 

Mickey, Mica, and Jerry came to look and awed at them. 

"How precious!" Wilma beamed.

"Hey, just as beautiful as both their parents." Fred chuckled with a smile. 

Amanda felt like a grandmother.

Stony came behind her. "Uh... Mandy... There's something I wanted to ask you since I met you when we got older..."

Amanda looked back to him. "What is it?" she asked as she saw his face change color from blushing at the sight of her. 

Stony was nervous at what he was about to ask her but he knew that he had to ask her.

Pebbles smiled encouragingly to her adoptive brother. "Go on..."

Stony cleared his throat, then got down on one knee and opened a tiny stone box to reveal a shiny ring. "Amanda Rubble, will you marry me?"

Amanda's eyes glowed as her jaw dropped, she then happily cried. "Yes! Stony, yes, I will marry you!" She cried happily, then hugged him tight.

Felina seemed to lazily smile at her mistress as her kittens were drinking her milk. This was a great day and was about to get better as Bamm-Bamm and Pebbles brought the adoption papers.


	20. Chapter 20

Scott was officially adopted into the Flintstone-Rubble family. Roxy was really looking up to Scott and called her his hero at times. Amanda had taken a job to the Adoption Agency and proved to be a better caretaker than that miserable teenager was. After her and Stony's wedding, they rented a place together, months after the wedding, Amanda and Stony came over to visit Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Scott, Chip, and Roxy with a few of Felina's kittens they had taken in.

"Hi, sweeties." Amanda greeted the kids, her stomach had been large lately and her clothes were a little different, she had become pregnant. 

"Aunt Amanda!" The twins and Scott cheered.

Amanda giggled. "I missed you all too."

"Hi, Amanda, we're having my specialty," Pebbles smiled as she sat on the couch. "Would you and Stony like the stay for dinner?"

"Why not?" Amanda shrugged with a smile. "I got weekend nights off."

"I'm still looking for a job myself, but it's kinda hard." Stony had to admit.

Amanda smiled to him, rubbing her stomach. "Oh, she's kicking, would you kids like to feel?" 

"Yes please!" The kids beamed.

Amanda smiled, she removed her hand and allowed the three kids to feel the kick of their incoming new cousin.

"How do you know she's a girl?" Roxy asked her aunt.

"There's technology now to tell whether the new baby will be a boy or girl," Amanda replied with a smile. 

"We're going to name her Pearl." Stony added with a smile.

"After Great-Grandma Pearl, right?" Scott asked.

"We thought it'd be best." Stony smiled.

"I'm sure my parents would appreciate that." Pebbles smiled in approval.

"I've done it!" Bamm-Bamm was heard from his office, he rushed over. "Oh, hello, Mandy, hey, Stony!"

"Hey, Bamm-Bamm!" Stony beamed.

"Hey, bro," Amanda smiled. "You did what?"

"I finished my script!" Bamm-Bamm said to them. 

"That's awesome, Dad!" Chip cheered. 

"Yeah that's awesome news, Dad!" Scott cheered.

"When it premieres in Hollyrock, we can all go see it." Bamm-Bamm smiled. 

"That'll be nice, I'm so happy for you, and so proud, Bamm-Bamm." Amanda was so happy to have found her long-lost younger brother and now this was happening. It made her feel more complete even if their parents were long gone and could only smile down from Heaven to see this.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad." Pebbles beamed, going over to the telephone. 

Stony gave Bamm-Bamm a brotherly, congratulatory hug.

Saber and Hoppy came into the room.

"There's my favorite male tiger and hoppasarus!" Amanda gushed. 

Stony smiled at them. Felina walked in with Saber's brother and their three kittens who lived here, trailing behind them. 

"Hey there, triplets." Stony said to the kittens. 

The triplet kittens went to the kids they were paired with to join the happy family reunion.

Roxy giggled, picking hers up. "Hi, Pixel!"

"How's it goin', Rocky?" Scott held his. 

"How's it hanging, Bravery?" Chip held up his kitten.

Amanda smiled, this felt like the perfect family, whether she was adopted or not, it was just wonderful to see everyone so happy together and they were going to be all okay now. Then they heard their stomach's growling. 

"I'll talk to you later, Mom, I'm gonna feed the family some dinner, tell Daddy I said hi." Pebbles smiled, before hanging up, she went to get her dinner for the family.

Bamm-Bamm decided to get the tigers their dinner. Amanda rubbed her stomach with a sweet smile, she was really looking forward to becoming a mother. They all began to enjoy their dinner.

The End


End file.
